Nuevas Amigas y Aventuras
by MidaHylian
Summary: Mida y Kayvee vivan su vida normal en el colegio, hasta que un día un vortex las lleva al jardín de Zeus. Deberan estudiar para salir de eso con Yui y los demás dioses. Que traerán en manos aquellas grandes nuevas amigas? Relato de Género Dramático. [OC-Sussanoo] [Kayvee-Loki]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.

Disfruten este Fic.

Capitulo I: "La Ceremonia de Ingreso"

*Ya había comenzado el juego de Zeus, la ceremonia de ingreso a la academia se estaba preparando. Apolo Agana Belea, Dionisio Tirso, Balder Hringhorni y Tsukito Totsuka ayudaban a Yui para terminar de arreglar todo para la ceremonia*

*Mientras en el mundo real*

Mida: *bostezando* waaaa! Ya no quiero volver a clases! Quiero que se termine el año pronto *suspira*  
Kayvee: si.. También quiero que se termine lo mas próximo posible..  
Mida: *pensando* como es nuestro penúltimo año, que te gustaría estudiar? *sonriendo*  
Kayvee: bueno *mirando al cielo* me gusta comunicación audiovisual, pero también quiero estudiar gastronomía *sonríe* y a ti?  
Mida: mmmmmm... *pensativa* sigo sin saberlo concretamente pero... Me gusta mucho psicología, literatura y antropología... Pero lo que más amo es la mitología. Existen tantos misterios y me encantaría saberlos todos! *levanta los brazos sonriente, observa una sombra en un callejón, con ojos dorados brillantes* eh? Que es eso? *se dirige hasta allá*  
Kayvee: eh?! Espera Mida! Tenemos que ir a casa! *siguiéndola* no te me escapes! *entrando al callejón con ella* q-que es eso?  
Mida: *observando un vórtex extraño y aquellos ojos dorados, haciéndole un guiño* no se porque... Pero siento que debo ir hacia allá... *entrando al vórtex*  
Kayvee: espera! *sosteniéndola, entra ella también mientras el vórtex se cierra* auch... Ese golpe duele.. *observando a su alrededor* q-que hacemos en este jardín? *observando que estaba encima de Mida* wow! Lo siento Mida!  
Mida: waaa... *mareada* todo me da vueltas... *observando el entorno* wow! Que hermoso jardín! *levantándose y levantando a Kayvee* busquemos a alguien para pedir ayuda, necesitamos saber donde estamos, donde podría estar alguien aquí? *pensando* mejor vamos caminando por este pasillo hasta encontrar a alguien... *yendo recto por el pasillo*  
Kayvee: d-de acuerdo... Pero que será este lugar? *observando sus bolsos colegiales* Mida! Espera! Tu bolso! *haciéndole señas*  
Mida: wow! Lo siento! Casi se me olvida.. *toma su bolso* hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos encontrado ese vórtex sin el uniforme del colegio, este lugar se ve genial para poder lanzarse en el pasto y rodar, pero con esta falda se me imposibilita todo, ya que pueden observar.. *sonríe, observa el pasillo vacío* YEIIIIIH! *lanzándose al pasto y rueda* wiiiii! Esto es lo mejor! *sonríe, choca con el tronco de un árbol* nya! Auch! jajajajaja! *riendo*  
Kayvee: jeje... Jajajajajajajajaja! *riendo, sonríe* Mida... Si que eres graciosa... *camina hacia ella, se sienta bajo el árbol* mmmm... Porque crees que estaremos aquí?  
Mida: no lo se... Pero debe haber un propósito para esto no? *observando el cielo*  
?: quien sabe que les depara el futuro gatitas... Jejeje...*sonríe*  
Mida: eh? Quien ha sido? Alguien ha hablado..  
Kayvee: que pasa? Acaso hay alguien aquí cerca? *observando alrededor*  
?: *cayendo perfectamente del árbol frente ellas* quienes son ustedes gatitas? No creo que sean Diosas ustedes...  
Mida: eh? Diosas? *algo molesta, se levanta* quién eres y porque andas aquí observándonos?!  
Kayvee: wow! *se levanta* disculpe.. Quien es usted? *sonriendo*  
Mida: eh..? *observando a Kayvee*  
?: oh! Lo siento gatita por no presentarme, yo soy Loki Laevatein.. *sonríe*  
Kayvee: wow! Yo soy Kayvee, un gusto conocerte Loki-kun *sonríe, estrecha su mano*  
Loki: ejeje... El gusto es mio gatita *estrecha su mano con la suya*  
Mida: eh... Kayvee... Sabes quién es él? *susurrándole en el oído*  
Kayvee: es el chico más lindo de todos *pasmada*  
Mida: no te viene nada a la mente cuando escuchaste su nombre? Loki? El Dios Nórdico del Fuego?  
Kayvee: *saliendo de sus pensamientos* eh?! Un dios Nórdico?! Como puede ser eso? Acaso el es Loki de la película Thor? Pero si es pelirrojo y muy bello *con ojos brillantes*  
Mida: si lo se... Pero creo que este es el verdadero Loki, Dios del Fuego *sonríe* o acaso eso no es cierto Loki? *observándolo*  
Loki: wow! Por fin se dieron cuenta de la estrella que soy yo aquí! Pero tu querida no eres una de esos cuerpos vacíos con un alma.. La única humana que llego aquí por Zeus es Yui.. Como llegaron ustedes aquí?  
Mida: entramos en un vórtex cuando corrí hacia un callejón, y míranos aquí *estira los brazos* y como es eso que la única de aquí es Yui? Y Zeus? Que tiene que ver el aquí?  
Loki: *agachándose para hablarle* eso no me incumbe y no me importa, porque no se lo preguntas a ella misma, pequeña? *sonríe maliciosamente*  
Mida: grrrr... Veremos que tal quedaras después de que te las veas conmigo... *acercándose*  
?: Loki-Loki! Puedes venir a ayudarnos? *se acerca a ellos* eh? Esas chicas si tienen rostro.. *sorprendido*  
Mida: eh? Disculpa, quien eres tu? *da una pequeña sonrisa*  
?: yo? Yo soy Apolo Agana Belea  
Mida: Apolo.. *pensando*  
Kayvee: el Dios del Sol Griego... Q-Que esta sucediendo aqui? Porque hay dioses en este lugar?  
Mida: no lo se Kayvee... Apolo, podrías decirnos que es este lugar? Donde estamos?  
Apolo: están en el Jardín de Zeus, esta es la Academia de los Dioses, según Zeus, nos ha traído hasta aquí para que aprendamos sobre el corazón humano  
Loki: y por eso Yui vino aquí... Pero a mi no me interesa nada de eso, mejor me iré... *se va caminando*  
Apolo: Loki-Loki! No te vayas! *suspira* pero... Porque ustedes están aquí?  
Kayvee: estábamos volviendo a nuestras casas después del colegio y Mida se fue corriendo hacia un callejón, la seguí y nos metimos dentro de un vórtex que nos llevo hasta aquí  
Apolo: y porque se metieron en el vórtex? *pensativo*  
Kayvee: yo solo seguí a Mida y la sostuve, y despertamos aquí después  
Mida: recuerdo que vi unos ojos dorados, me guiño el ojo y entre en el vórtex... Pero no se quién pueda ser esa persona...  
?: yo podría decírtelo...  
Kayvee: eh?! Que es esa voz que esta resonando?!  
Mida: y porque nos estamos elevando?! Apolo! Que sucede?!  
Apolo: chicas! *desaparecen los tres*


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.

Disfruten este Fic.

Capitulo II: "Las nuevas estudiantes"

*Aparecen los tres en una gran habitación con una alfombra roja y grandes pilares blancos en el entorno*

Mida: donde estamos ahora? *sobándose la cabeza*  
Kayvee: no lo se... Pero creo que es donde quien lo controla todo aquí...  
Apolo: chicas están bien? *levantándose, le da una mano a cada una para que puedan levantarse*  
Mida: gracias Apolo.. *sonríe*  
Kayvee: muchas gracias Apolo  
?: gracias por haber entrado en el vórtex Mida y Kayvee, pero lo mejor es que pudieron seguir mi rastro..  
Mida: con que tu eres quien nos trajo aquí, y tu eres el de los ojos dorados brillantes! *algo molesta* porque nos trajiste aquí y como podemos volver? Pero... Quien eres tu?!  
?: je... *levantándose de su trono* Yo, pequeña mortal, Soy Zeus... *con voz potente*  
Mida: *impactada* Z-Zeus..? El Dios Supremo de los Dioses Griegos?  
Kayvee: Wow! Con que el es... *algo temerosa* y como podemos volver a nuestro mundo?  
Zeus: no podrán volver hasta que se gradúen... Ustedes ayudaran a Yui a que los Dioses atrapados aquí comprendan el corazón humano, si consiguen la meta, volverán a sus hogares, devolviendo el tiempo pasado gracias al Dios Cronos... Pero... Si no consiguen la meta en un año, se quedaran aquí para siempre  
Kayvee: *helada* p-p-para siempre...?  
Mida: siempre... *tragando* lo haremos! Si eso nos da la libertad lo haremos!  
Zeus: de acuerdo... Pero antes de todo.. Deben cambiarse esa ropa por el uniforme de nuestra academia... Thoth! Enséñales a nuestras nuevas estudiantes sus habitaciones!  
Thoth: ... *apareciendo entre las sombras* síganme, y tu.. *observando a Apolo* vuelve a donde deberías estar... *llevándose a las chicas a sus dormitorios*  
Apolo: de acuerdo.. *yéndose de la sala y volviendo donde el gimnasio*

*Llegan las dos mas su nuevo profesor hasta los dormitorios*

Thoth: estas serán sus habitaciones ahora, colóquense el uniforme y váyan al gimnasio, deben ayudar para la ceremonia de ingreso de la academia *se va*  
Mida: *pasmada* se ve que Thoth-sensei es alguien de pocas palabras  
Kayvee: ejejeje... Eso si que es cierto... *ve la puerta con su nombre* se ve que tenían preparado que viniéramos, me pongo el uniforme y te espero aquí afuera  
Mida: ok! Haré lo mismo *entra a su habitación, ve el uniforme colgado y un cuaderno* bueno, creo que al cuaderno le haré un retoque *sonríe, se cambia el uniforme por el de la academia y mete el cuaderno en su bolso* le haré el retoque en clases  
*sale* ya estoy lista!  
Kayvee: wow! Es tan genial este uniforme! Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos que ayudar con la ceremonia de ingreso, creo que estaban arreglando las cosas en el gimnasio *viendo el pasillo* creo que es por acá, sígueme  
Mida: de acuerdo! *caminando con ella*

*caminan hacia el gimnasio*

Kayvee: creo que es este... *abre la puerta*  
Mida: *entra* hola a todos! Somos nuevas aquí también! *mira a los dos rubios, al pelirrojo, el de pelo violáceo y a una chica entre ellos* hola *sonríe*  
Apolo: chicas! *se dirige a ellas* que bueno que están aquí! Déjenme presentarlas.. *las dirige a los demás* El es Balder  
Balder: hola chicas *sonríe*  
Apolo: El es mi primo, Dionisio  
Dionisio: es un placer conocerlas *sonríe*  
Apolo: El es Tsukito  
Tsukito: un gusto conocerlas *sin mostrar emoción*  
Apolo: y ella es Yousei-san *sonríe*  
Yui: hola chicas! Yo soy Kusanagi Yui  
Kayvee: un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Kayvee  
Mida: y yo soy Mida *sonriendo*  
Yui: el gusto es mio, que bueno que ahora no soy la única chica en la academia  
Mida: pero... Entonces que eran esos otros estudiantes entonces? *confusa*  
Yui: esos son espíritus, Zeus los coloco para que hicieran de estudiantes aquí  
Kayvee: de acuerdo, entonces en que podemos ayudar ahora? *sonríe*  
Apolo: tenemos que preparar el gimnasio para la ceremonia, demos todo nuestro esfuerzo para ello  
Todos: si! *levantando sus manos*

*Empiezan a limpiar, preparar y terminar el gimnasio para la ceremonia. Ya esta todo listo, se colocan en sus asientos*

Thoth: *parándose en el escenario, toma una hoja y arregla su monóculo* bien... Ahora leeré el nombre de cada uno de los nuevos integrantes de nuestra academia... Apolo Agana Belea..  
Apolo: presente  
Thoth: Hades Aidoneus... Ausente... Dionisio Tyrsos  
Dionisio: presente  
Thoth: Totsuka Tsukito...  
Tsukito: presente...  
Thoth: Totsuka Takeru... Ausente... Balder Hringhorni...  
Balder: presente  
Thoth: Thor Megingyoruzu y Loki Laevatein, Ausentes... Kusanagi Yui

Yui: presente  
Thoth: Sayuri Mida  
Mida: presente sensei!  
Thoth: *serio* mmf! Jacero Kayvee  
Kayvee: presente  
Mida: *susurrando* ya que me toco... Ahora dormiré un poco... *sonríe y se prepara para descansar*  
Kayvee: *viéndola dormir en la silla* jejeje *sonríe*

*La ceremonia termina y Mida sigue dormida*

Kayvee: Mida! Despierta! *moviéndola*  
Mida: aaahhh... *abriendo los ojos* eh? Ya es Navidad Mami? *susurra medio dormida* eh? *abre los ojos*  
Kayvee: Mida despierta! Y no, no es Navidad... Ya termino la ceremonia y debemos ir a clases ahora  
Mida: prrrrr... *se estira* de acuerdo *se levanta de la silla* vamos a clases ya!  
Apolo: Mida estas bien?! No despertabas! *preocupado*  
Mida: tranquilo Apolo... Solo me quede dormida un rato, no te preocupes  
Apolo: que alivio... Bueno! Vamos a clases todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: "Nuevas amistades"

*Comienzan ya las clases en la Academia, Mida se sienta al lado de Kayvee, atrás de Takeru y adelante de Thor, mientras que Kayvee atrás de Tsukito y adelante de Loki*

Thoth: Alumnos... Ahora comenzaran las clases de Biología.. Primero lo primero... El cuerpo humano...  
Mida: *bostezo* porque tenemos que pasar la materia del año pasado? *escribiendo un pequeño resumen*  
Kayvee: es mejor que escuchemos a Thoth-sensei y tomar todos los apuntes que podamos para que todo esto termine lo mas pronto posible *escribiendo sus apuntes*  
Mida: tienes razón... *sigue escribiendo, mira como Baldr trata de despertar a Dionisio* que sucede?  
Baldr: hey, Dionisio despierta ya... *cae de su asiento*  
Dionisio: *despierta de golpe* EH! Nos esta atacando monstruo?  
Estudiante 1: un monstruo? Que miedo...  
Estudiante 2: donde hay un monstruo?! No quiero estar aquí!  
*Todos los estudiantes sufren pánico y salen de clases desesperados*  
Hades: yo cause esta desgracia... *yéndose del salón*  
Mida: vaya, esto no le gana a lo que nuestro curso hacia, verdad Kayvee?  
Kayvee: sip, esto es solo algo pequeño con las locuras de nuestros compañeros *sonríe*  
Mida: ejejeje si~ *sonríe, mira que Loki esta a punto de irse del salón* Hey Kayvee~ creo que deberías hablar con Loki ahora~  
Kayvee: eh?! Porque crees eso? *algo tímida*  
Mida: se que se encontraran muchas cosas en común y se ve que le agradas, a ti te llama gatita mientras que a mi pequeña, vamos! Ve a hablarle! *alentándola*  
Kayvee: de acuerdo *algo tímida, se acerca a Loki* ehh... Loki-san...  
Loki: mm? Que es lo que sucede gatita? *sonriéndole mientras enreda un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos*  
Kayvee: este... Quería preguntarte si qui-quieres que t-te acompañe y hablemos un rato? *mirando hacia un lado*  
Loki: jejeje... Estas segura de eso gatita? *sonriéndole con picardía* yo no estoy aquí para formar relaciones ni nada  
Kayvee: pero para que podamos salir de aqui debes hacerlo Loki-san! Por eso yo quiero ayudarte! *sonríe con decisión*  
Loki: jejeje.. de acuerdo gatita.. *acariciándole un mechón de pelo* dejare que me ayudes *sonriéndole*  
Mida: hehehe... *sonríe, saliendo de la sala* sabia que habría química en ellos..  
Tsukito: pero Sayuri Mida... Química esta en el horario de mañana, no nos toca este día...  
Mida: eh... No sabia que teníamos química mañana *sonríe* pero esa es una frase Tsukito-kun, esta referida a dos personas que tienen complementos en común  
Tsukito: hablas de Laevatein y Jacero?  
Mida: sip! Se ve que complementan muy bien los dos hablando y estando juntos *sonríe tiernamente*  
Tsukito: *escribiendo en su cuaderno* hablando y estando juntos.. Eso quiere decir.. Que nosotros dos tenemos química también?  
Mida: eh?! Etto! No se refiere tan literal a eso Tsukito-kun! Espera.. *llevándolo fuera de la sala* al menos aquí no me escucharan los otros nya... *suspira mientras observa la mirada vacía de Tsukito* bueno, la frase de "tener química" refiere cuando a alguien le gusta una persona y esta se muestra con el mismo interés, además de que tienen algo en común, por eso se juntan a hablar, conocerse mas y hacer que la relación se haga mas fructífera.. Bueno, así me lo explico yo *sonríe*  
Tsukito: *escribiendo todo en su cuaderno* relación fructífera... Eso se refiere a que tu amiga Jacero Kayvee le gusta Laevatein Loki?  
Mida: *observa su alrededor* si Tsukito-kun, pero no le digas a nadie si? Por favor *mirada tierna* tengamos esto como un secreto de amigos si? *mostrando su meñique*  
Tsukito: Sayuri... Que es eso de secreto de amigo? Y porque hace ese gesto con el meñique?  
Mida: *ríe suavemente* podemos ser amigos cierto? Entre amigos se cuentan cosas de la vida, cosas del día a día, se ayudan etc.. Y este gesto de mostrar el meñique significa que ambos prometen guardar el secreto *tomando su mano y colocando su meñique con el suyo* prometo por mi vida que este secreto seguirá entre dos, escondido en lo puro de mi corazón *separa sus dos meñiques* esto es hacer una promesa *sonriéndole*  
Takeru: *aparece* oye.. Que crees que estas haciendo con mi hermano? *molesto*  
Mida: hey! No te me pongas así! *molesta* solo estoy hablando de cosas personales, entre el y yo *mirándolo molesta* mira *colocando sus manos encima de los hombros de el* mientras estemos encerrados en este lugar, yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados y sin conocer a nadie como lo hacia antes... Por eso... *sonriéndole* me encantaría conocerlos mejor, por que si estamos juntos como amigos, saldremos de esto lo mas pronto posible  
Takeru: grr... *volteando la mirada y sacando sus manos de encima* a mi no me interesa conocer a quienes están aquí, solo quiero irme pronto con mi hermano..  
Tsukito: Takeru... Mida tiene razón, si estamos y aprendemos juntos, esto será lo mas corto posible, y podremos volver  
Mida: Tsukito-kun... Muchas gracias por ayudarme  
Tsukito: Takeru, si debemos aprender sobre los humanos, tenemos que saber como actuar al igual que ellos, y Mida puede ayudarnos en eso  
Mida: entonces... Takeru-kun... *sonriéndole* seremos amigos? *mirada tierna*  
Takeru: ugh! Si quieres... Pero no te entrometas tanto grr.. *molesto*  
Mida: yeih! *salta alegremente* estoy muy feliz!  
Tsukito: Mida.. Que es ese gesto tan alegre? *observándola*  
Mida: salto de felicidad porque me hice amiga de ustedes dos *sonriendo* es importante para mi porque no se hacer amigos, soy muy torpe para eso  
Takeru: ya se nota el porque..  
Mida: no te pongas así *pone su cabeza bajo su brazo y le desordena el pelo* te puedo ayudar en todo lo que quieras si eso es lo que deseas *lo suelta* ahora creo que debo volver a mi habitación, nos vemos pronto Tsukito! *sonriendo* adiós Takeru-kun *se va saltando*  
Tsukito: si que es muy alegre Mida...  
Takeru: por que comienzas a llamarla solo por su nombre?  
Tsukito: ella es muy alegre, y comenzó a llamarme como su amigo, hasta hicimos una promesa de guardar un secreto  
Takeru: eh? Que secreto Aniki?  
Tsukito: *se acerca* es confidencial... Solo ella y yo podemos saber el contenido de esa información...  
Takeru: eh?! Pero...! Aniki!  
Tsukito: a menos que tengas permiso de ella, podrás saber el secreto entre nosotros...  
Takeru: no dejare que halla secretos entre nosotros, no importa que.. *corriendo tras ella* Oye! Ven aquí!

*Mida sigue saltando por el pasillo y se encuentra con Hades*

Mida: eh? Hola! Como estas? *sonriendo*  
Hades: no te acerques a mi! O causare una desgracia... *alejándose unos pasos mas de ella*  
Mida: no te preocupes por eso! *mordiendo su lengua* a mi me dicen eso cuando tengo algo frágil en las manos *sonríe mientras toma su mano*  
Hades: eh? P-pero..  
Mida: nada de eso! *sonríe* vendrás conmigo a disfrutar el rato del día, si me cae algo a la cabeza descansaremos *llevándoselo al jardin* wiiiiiiiiii!  
Hades: ... *sorprendido*  
Mida: *deteniéndose en una banca teniendo frente un jardín lleno de flores* yaay! *estirándose* ahora si podemos descansar un poco *sentándose en la banca* vamos, siéntate aquí a mi lado  
Hades: d-de acuerdo.. *sentándose a su lado*  
Mida: Tu nombre es Hades, o me equivoco?  
Hades: si, ese es mi nombre..  
Mida: dime... Que te gusta hacer?  
Hades: porque la pregunta? *serio*  
Mida: me gustaría saber *sonríe* a mi por ejemplo, me gusta dibujar y cantar, y ver la luna algunas veces...  
Hades: te gusta el cielo nocturno?  
Mida: si, se ve tan hermoso lleno de estrellas, lindas luces semi-eternas y la reflectante luz de la luna, es linda ese tipo de escena  
Hades: a mi me encantan las estrellas, veo que tenemos algo en común...  
Mida: jejeje... *sonríe, le cae una pelota de tenis en la cabeza* ouch!  
Hades: he causado una desgracia... Debo irme ya.. *yéndose del lugar*  
Mida: p-pero.. *suspira* Rayos, esta vez perdí la oportunidad de hacerme amiga de el myu... *viendo el cielo* ya es tarde... Será mejor que haga mi cama y ordene ciertas cosas... O mejor vaya a la tienda y compre algo de comer *dirigiéndose a la tienda de la escuela* disculpe... Señor..  
Vendedor: si? Que desea?  
Mida: me da 1kg de chocolate en barra, 2 cuadernos cuadriculados, un pijama y un conejo de peluche por favor...  
Vendedor: claro, *entra a una puerta, se escuchan ruidos, sale con una caja llena* aquí esta lo que me pidió  
Mida: muchas gracias señor *sonríe, toma la caja y vuelve a su habitación*


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: "Nuevo acompañante nocturno"

*Abre la puerta con algo de dificultad por la caja que lleva encima, la deja en una mesa y se recuesta*

Mida: *bostezo* raaawr! ahora recuerdo... No he visto a Kayvee en toda la tarde, creo que sigue hablando con Loki... Espero que se lleven muy bien *sonríe mientras estira los brazos* veamos que hay dentro de la caja! *se levanta, saca una barra de chocolate y la muerde* esto si que esta rico, me pregunto si Zeus no se enojara por esto... Ahora debería estar dibujando algo que me quite el aburrimiento *pensando* ya lo tengo!  
Takeru: *abre la puerta precipitadamente* oye!  
Mida: aaaaaahhh! *gritando, le tira la barra en la cara*  
Takeru: ouch! Fíjate por donde tiras tu basura niña!  
Mida: hey! Esta es mi habitación y tu no tienes la autorización para asustarme así y para llamarme niña! *tomando la barra y mordiéndola otra vez*  
Takeru: mmff! De acuerdo... Y a lo que venia era sobre lo que le habías dicho a mi hermano..  
Mida: que le dije? *sacando las cosas de la caja*  
Takeru: hablo de eso que le decías antes de que yo llegara, el secreto entre ustedes dos...  
Mida: eso es entre tu hermano y yo *comiendo mas chocolate*  
Takeru: pero es mi hermano y no tengo secretos con el! *molesto* dime que es eso que se dijeron!  
Mida: no tengo por que decírtelo Takeru-san! No te incumbe ese tema sentimental entre Tsukito y yo *sigue mordiendo la barra*  
Takeru: tema sentimental? No... No me digas que quieres quitarme a mi hermano! *gritando* no dejare que me separes de el!  
Mida: *partiendo el resto de la barra apretando el puño* no te quitare a tu hermano y no tengo nada sentimental con el! Somos amigos y eso! *se da la vuelta, saca el conejo de peluche de la caja y se sienta en la cama* grr... Porque no quieres ser mi amigo...? *triste* que es lo que hago mal..? Porque me gritas de esa manera..? Lo único que quiero es hacer amigos y compartir experiencias que pueda nunca más volver a tener... *tapando su cara con el conejo*  
Takeru: eh? N-no llores por favor! Etto... Lamento haberte gritado, solo que nunca mi hermano me ha ocultado nada...  
Mida: *quitando el conejo de su cara* acaso quieres saber? Siéntate a mi lado por favor...  
Takeru: eh? D-de acuerdo...  
Mida: Tsukito me pregunto sobre una frase que dije dedicada a Kayvee cuando estaba con Loki, entonces le explique, me mal entendió, le explique otra vez y finalmente para terminar la explicación tenia que prometerme no decirle a nadie el secreto que trata sobre mi amiga y Loki... *mirando hacia un lado*  
Takeru: y que hay entre ella y el?  
Mida: a Kayvee le gusta Loki, por eso prometimos no decírselo a nadie esto, por eso ahora tu harás la promesa conmigo *mostrando su meñique* de acuerdo?  
Takeru: era solo eso? Solo un tonto secreto? Y yo perdiendo mi tiempo aquí cuando podría dormir.. *suspira*  
Mida: no, y repito.. NO digas que el secreto es tonto, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con amor, ahora como sabes el secreto debes prometer no decírselo a nadie! *tomando su meñique con el suyo* prometo por mi vida que este secreto seguirá entre dos, escondido en lo puro de mi corazón *separa sus meñiques* ah si! Otra cosa mas *sonríe*  
Takeru: que es lo que quieres ahora?  
Mida: me gusta tu pelo y su color, me encanta el azul... *tocando la pequeña coleta azul* es muy suave  
Takeru: eh?! Q-que crees que haces?! *levantándose estrepitosamente, algo sonrojado* Y-ya no importa.. Debo irme...  
Mida: *suspira* de acuerdo... *abriendo la puerta* Descansa Takeru-kun, nos vemos mañana  
Takeru: D-descansa tu también... Adiós *yéndose de su habitación*  
Mida: *cierra la puerta y busca su cuaderno* donde estará esa cosa horrorosa? mmmmm~ aqui esta! *abre su cuaderno y empieza a dibujar*

*Pasa la mitad de la tarde dibujando y la otra durmiendo en la mesa. Mientras la supuesta "bella durmiente" esta con el cuaderno pegado en la cara, de repente una cosa peluda se pone cerca de su cara*

Mida: eeehh... Mami no quiero la ensalada, quiero una hamburguesa... *parpadeando un poco* eh? *observando el pequeño animal enfrente suyo* Mh? Hola pequeño.. Que haces aqui? *acaricia su cabecita* como es que entraste? *mira la puerta semi-abierta* Ah ya veo... *lo toma entre sus brazos* me pregunto si serás de alguien... *mira la hora en el reloj de la pieza* es muy tarde... Mañana veremos quien es tu dueño *sonríe, hace una cama con una blusa y un cojín, pone al pequeño allí* espero que duermas bien, voy a cambiarme.. *va al baño y se coloca un pijama* que bueno que pedí también esto en la tienda *abre la cama y se acuesta* buenas noches pequeño... *se duerme*


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: "Intromisión"

*Pasa la noche y suena la alarma de su celular*

Mida: nyaaa...! *tomando el celular, escuchando el inicio de Freaking Out* apágate Mystery Skulls! Quiero seguir durmiendo... *siente una pequeña nariz en su mejilla* nyu~? Ah... Eres tu pequeño... Donde estoy? *mira a su alrededor* es verdad... Estoy atrapada en un mundo creado por Zeus y otros Dioses *pensando, sentándose en la cama* porque recién me doy cuenta que son realmente sexys todos ellos... Será mejor levantarme...  
Kayvee: AAAAAAAAHH!  
Mida: mierda! *se levanta rápidamente y corre a la habitación del lado, abriendo la puerta* Kayvee! Estas bien?!  
Kayvee: eh? Mida que haces aquí? *apretando fuertemente un cojín, asustada*  
Mida: ahora estudiamos aquí Kayvee, lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño... Pero ahora para salir de aqui, debemos estudiar y aprender "nuevamente" lo del año pasado y enseñarles a los dioses el corazón humano, hay que estar tranquila *le sonríe* ahora hay que prepararse para clases *estirandose*  
Kayvee: si *bostezando* debemos volver a clases para estudiar con los dioses... *observando el animal en sus brazos* de donde llego ese conejo?  
Mida: eh? Ah! Lo encontré al lado mio cuando desperté con el cuaderno pegado a la cara anoche *sonríe* y lo cuide mientras estuvo en mi habitación, hoy preguntare de quien podrá ser, ademas tiene una cuerda roja muy extraña *sosteniéndolo* mmmm... Será mejor que nos preparemos para clases, me voy a la habitación y te veo después  
Kayvee: adiós Mida, nos vemos al rato  
Mida: *sosteniendo al conejo* adiós Kayvee, nos vemos *entra a su habitación y deja al conejo en su cama* te quedas aquí mientras me voy a la ducha si? *yendo al baño* ducha wii!  
?: AAAAAAAAHHHH! Donde estará?! *gritando en el pasillo*  
Mida: Ponpon way-way-way! Ponpon way pon way ponpon! Way-way ponponpon! Way-way pon way pon way-way! *cantando en la ducha*  
?: Quien estará cantando...?  
Mida: listo! *cerrando la llave de la ducha y envolviéndose con una toalla* Rawr~ eso estuvo muy refrescante? No es cierto pequeño conejo? *acariciando su cabecita*  
?: conejo?! *abriendo la puerta rápidamente* Heey! Que haces con Usamaro!?  
Mida: ... *lanzándole un libro a la cara* TAKERU BAKKA! NO ENTRES! *cerrando la puerta*  
Takeru: *en el piso con el cuaderno en la cara* esa niña me las va a pagar...  
Tsukito: creo que debiste tocar antes de entrar Takeru... Se que estas preocupado porque no encontramos a Usamaro anoche, yo también lo estoy pero no debes ser tan compulsivo  
Takeru: Aniki! Como puedes decir eso? Esa niña tuvo a Usamaro toda la noche sin preguntar de quien era!  
Mida: *abriendo la puerta con su uniforme puesto y con el conejo en sus brazos* toma a Usamaro Tsukito *sonríe* según lo que veo les pertenece a ustedes, ayer me acompaño un poco después que me quedara dormida en la mesa *acariciando su cabecita* que bueno que volviste con tu dueño *sonriéndole*  
Tsukito: Usamaro esta agradecido de que lo cuidaras por la noche *sosteniendo al conejo* estaba preocupado por donde estaría  
Mida: tranquilo, ahora ya lo encontraste *acariciando a Usamaro*  
Takeru: por que te quedaste con el toda la noche? Donde lo encontraste?! *molesto*  
Mida: para tu información estaba a mi lado cuando me dormí encima de la mesa anoche, y lo mantuve en un lugar donde pudiera dormir, y me quede con el porque era muy tarde para ir despertando a la gente *molesta* así que no te vengas a molestar conmigo Takeru-san  
Takeru: de acuerdo... Al menos Tsukito esta con Usamaro ahora...  
Kayvee: Mida? Estas lista? *saliendo fuera de su habitación*  
Mida: un poco, espera un momento *mete unos cuadernos y chocolate a su bolso mas el conejo de peluche* ejeje *sonríe con el bolso en mano* ya estoy lista  
Tsukito: espera Mida  
Mida: uh? Que sucede?  
Tsukito: Apolo me dijo que tendría un anuncio que dar en el salón de clases  
Mida: muchas gracias por decírmelo *sonriéndole* Adiós Tsukito! Adiós Takeru-kun! Nos vemos en el salón! *se va con Kayvee al salón de clases* y como te fue con Loki ayer? *sonriendo*  
Kavyee: bueno... Hablamos de distintas cosas, caminamos entre los jardines, me mostró unas cuantas de sus bromas y hablamos hasta muy tarde *sonríe* hable un poco con Balder y Thor anoche también, y a ti como te fue Mida?  
Mida: le explique unas frases a Tsukito y nos hicimos amigos *sonríe* después vino Takeru y me preguntaba sobre todo lo que hable con Tsukito... *estirando sus brazos y colocándolos tras su cuello* pero aunque Takeru se vea como alguien muy molesto y rudo, siento que si tiene su lado tierno de gatito *sonríe*  
Kayvee: en serio crees eso? *un poco confundida* podrías tener razón, todos tenemos un lado tierno en nuestro interior, aunque no lo mostremos a nadie debido a ciertas circunstancias  
Mida: tienes razón, pero me pregunto si Tsukito tiene eso, siempre se muestra sin emoción, aunque se sienta feliz o sorprendido... Debe ser porque es el Dios de la Luna... *escucha el timbre* ya es hora de ver que sucederá ahora *sonríe* preparada?  
Kayvee: si! *sonriendo, bosteza un poco*  
Mida: creo que no dormiste muy bien anoche  
Kayvee: acabe muy tarde hablando con Loki *sonríe* y después de hacer algunas cosas me dormí como a la am  
Mida: eso es muy tarde! Debes ir a descansar ahora, no es bueno que duermas poco...  
Kayvee: bueno... Voy a descansar un poco después de clases...  
Mida: si! Ahora veamos que tipo de anuncio tiene Apolo para todos

*Ambas llegan al salón de clases, todos los Dioses y Yui estaban allí, Apolo estaba en la mesa del profesor*

Apolo: muy bien, debido a ciertas circunstancias hoy empezaremos con las vacaciones de verano y Yousei-san tuvo la idea de un viaje a la playa para todos nosotros, en una hora mas saldremos para irnos  
Mida: eeeeehhh!? Viaje a la playa! E-esto lo he vivido antes! Ademas no me he preparado para esto...  
Kayvee: tranquila Mida, vamos a la tienda a encargar lo que necesitamos  
Mida: de acuerdo Kayvee *sonriéndole* volveré en 3 minutos! *sale corriendo*  
Kayvee: espera! Yo no dije ahora! Mida! *persiguiéndola*  
Yui: eh? Recordé que Mida-san y Kayvee-san no sabían del viaje, debí haberlas buscado anoche  
Apolo: no te preocupes Yousei-san, te aseguro que estarán listas y muy felices por este viaje para todos, estoy muy emocionado!  
Tsukito: realmente, Mida es un ser muy extraño y agradable...  
Takeru: eh? Aniki, a que te refieres?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.

Disfruten este Fic.

Capitulo VI: "Viaje a la playa"

Tsukito: no lo entiendo muy bien pero, es algo que me hace sentir alegre y su emoción de felicidad es algo contagiosa  
Takeru: eeh? *mirándolo extraño*  
Mida: he vuelto! *trayendo una mochila grande en su espalda* estoy preparada para el viaje escolar!  
Kayvee: no es bueno que lleves tanto peso en esa mochila Mida, te puede suceder algo en la espalda  
Mida: no te preocupes, es "mochila grande, equipaje liviano" *sonriéndole*  
Yui: n-no creo que eso sea liviano  
Tsukito: mochila grande, equipaje liviano... *escribiendo en su cuaderno* debe ser un antiguo proverbio  
Mida: ejejeje~ en realidad lo invente recién, pero ya estamos listas, así que de viaje!  
Kayvee: *sonriendo* sii! Vamos de viaje!

*Ya es la hora de irse y todos los dioses y las tres humanas salen de sus habitaciones*

Kayvee: espero que este viaje sea muy divertido  
Mida: claro que lo será!  
Yui: muchas gracias chicas por la ayuda con la comida que llevaremos  
Mida: Kayvee es muy buena cocinera y haciendo postres, bentos y mucho mas *sonriéndole*  
Kayvee: hey! No es para tanto *ríe*  
Mida: ahora lo recuerdo... Kayvee, no te suena parecida esta historia a algo que vivimos..?  
Kayvee: creo que si, pero no recuerdo que pueda... E-e-espera... Hablas de Kamigami no Asobi?  
Mida: el anime que vimos y el juego que jugaste el año pasado, todo esto nos esta sucediendo ahora *temblando*  
Kayvee: eso significa... Loki... *empieza a derramar lagrimas*  
Mida: no dejare que tu amor quede en coma! Tenemos que hacer lo mejor de nuestro esfuerzo aquí, aunque ya sabemos todo lo que sucede, tu ya sabes todo lo que debemos hacer aquí si? *le da un pañuelo y la abraza* haremos que todo funcione aquí!  
Kayvee: si! Haremos todo para que todo este año sea el mejor!  
Yui: chicas? De que hablan? *confundida*  
Mida: cosas de anime  
Kayvee: cosas de videojuegos  
Yui: aahh! Ya entiendo chicas *sonriendo* bueno, vámonos *sonriendo*  
Kayvee: adelantate Yui, nosotras debemos hacer algo antes  
Yui: de acuerdo, nos vemos en el porton a las afueras de la academia *yéndose por el pasillo*  
Kayvee: vamos Mida! Debemos hablar con Zeus sobre el viaje para que no cambie la estación *yendo hasta el salón del director*  
Mida: voy hacia allá! *yendo tras ella*  
*ambas llegan donde Zeus*  
Kayvee: Director Zeus-sama, le pedimos por favor que no cause algún problema para nosotros en nuestro viaje escolar *haciendo una reverencia*  
Mida: *imitándola* se lo rogamos por favor, Zeus-sama  
Zeus: vienen aquí para pedirme que no cause problemas? Si que deben tener agallas para pedirme eso *mirándolas fijamente* de acuerdo, no haré nada para que su viaje salga mal  
Kayvee: muchas gracias Zeus-sama! *despidiéndose con una reverencia*  
Mida: le estoy muy agradecida *despidiéndose con una reverencia*  
Ambas: con su permiso~ *yendo a la salida*  
Zeus: de eso me encargo yo *usa su báculo y las teletransporta donde están los demás*  
Mida: eh? Hola a todos! *saludando*  
Kayvee: hola!  
Yui: llegaron rápido... Y de la nada...  
Kayvee: Zeus-sama nos ayudo a llegar  
Yui: que alivio~ bueno, vamos en marcha *caminando junto a Apolo*  
Mida: creo que debes ir junto a Loki Kay~ *mirándola*  
Kayvee: hey~ entonces tu debes irte con Takeru y Tsukito~ *llevándola hacia ellos* nos vemos adelante! *yendo donde esta Loki* hola Loki-san~!  
Mida: ejejeje~ de verdad si que esta ciega de amor por el pelirrojo~ *sonriendo*  
Tsukito: acaso tu amiga Jacero ha perdido la vista por completo?  
Mida: eh! N-no Tsukito! No de ese modo, al decir que uno esta ciego de amor es porque... Esto... Ni yo se como explicarlo, es como que solo piensas en esa persona y no ves a nadie mas que pueda interesarte, o algo parecido  
Tsukito: pensar en esa persona.. *escribiéndolo* tu en quien piensas Mida?  
Mida: hablando de amor o de amistad?  
Tsukito: hablando de amor, hay alguien que te deje ciega? *mirándola*  
Mida: eeh! E-es algo apresurado para preguntarme eso! Debo conocer a la persona, estar con ella, mantener un gran vinculo de afecto y eso~  
Tsukito: *escribiéndolo todo* en ese caso, yo estoy siendo alguien que te dejara ciega de amor? *mirándola fijamente*  
Takeru: hey! De que están hablando ustedes? *metiéndose entre ellos*  
Mida: *suspira, voltea atrás y ve a Hades muy separado del grupo* Tsukito, vuelvo en un momento *yendo donde Hades* Hades-san, porque no te acercas al..?  
Hades: Aléjate de mi, o causare una desgracia... *da pasos atrás*  
Mida: no me vengas con el mismo cuento *toma su mano* ven, vamos junto a los demás *camina junto a el y tropieza con sus propios pies* aah! auch... Eso duele... Eh? *mira frente suyo, Hades esta encima* a..aah..  
Hades: l-l-lo siento *se levanta y luego la ayuda* creo que no debiste tomar mi mano, no puedo acercarme al grupo... *alejándose de ella*  
Mida: bueno.. Hora del plan B *saca una pulsera con un cascabel* toma Hades, si la usas sabré que estas cerca y ademas en un amuleto de la suerte para mi, se las doy a quienes son importantes *amarrando la pulsera en su mano izquierda* no te alejes tanto si? *sonriéndole* nos vemos adelante Hades-san  
Hades: *sorprendido y algo sonrojado* personas importantes... *mirando el cascabel* un amuleto...

*Después de tan largo viaje, llegan todos hasta la playa, Mida y Kayvee esperan que Zeus no vaya interrumpir esto como el anime, pero ruegan porque no suceda*

Apolo: muy bien! Ahora a nadar! *empieza a desvestirse*  
Yui: eh?! A-Apolo! *tapando sus ojos* n-no vas a cambiarte enfrente de todos?  
Apolo: ya esta *aparece con su traje de baño* en la revista decía que debíamos tener el traje de baño bajo la ropa, ahora.. Todos!

*todos los dioses se quitan la ropa y aparecen con sus bañadores*

Mida: woow! Tanta sensualidad no resiste mis ojos *murmurando* vamos chicas! Vamos a cambiarnos!  
Kayvee: si, vamos!  
Yui: claro!

*las tres van a cambiarse y vuelven dentro de un rato*

Yui: estamos listas~ *usando un bikini color ámbar con unas ondas algo rojizas en la parte de abajo*  
Mida: listas para el ataque *teniendo un bikini y un short de color azul con un tono rojo en el short*  
Kayvee: listas para divertirnos *usando un bikini y un short, de colores celestes con azul y violeta*  
Loki: wow~ si que te ves muy linda koneko-chan *jugando con un mechón de su cabello*  
Kayvee: eeh! T-tu crees? *sonrojándose*  
Takeru: hey.. Mida-san, te queda muy bien el azul en ese bikini  
Mida: h-hey! *sonrojándose*  
Tsukito: que le hiciste a Mida, Takeru?  
Takeru: eh? Yo no le he hecho nada, solo le dije que se veía linda en su traje de baño  
Mida: d-d-de verdad? *tomando del brazo a Takeru y Tsukito* yaaay! *lanzándose al agua*  
Apolo: que bella te ves Yousei-san, vamos a nadar juntos *dandole la mano*  
Yui: eh! S-si Apolo-san *sonrojada*

*la tarde pasa mientras todos nadan en el mar, Kayvee nada junto a Loki y juegan en el agua, Mida bucea junto a Takeru y Yui nada con Apolo. Finalmente ya tarde llega y van a la casa de la playa*

Mida: eso si que fue uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida *sentándose en el sillón*  
Kayvee: claro que lo ha sido *tomando una taza de té*  
Baldr: Kayvee-chan, estos dulces que hiciste son deliciosos  
Loki: de verdad son tan dulces como la persona que los hizo  
Apolo: realmente están deliciosos Kay-Kay!  
Yui: están muy buenos *sonriéndole*  
Kayvee: no es para tanto  
Mida: esta vez si hay que decir que eres una de las mejores que conozco *la abraza* yay!  
Kayvee: Ejejej de acuerdo...  
Yui: *mira la hora* ya es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir...  
Mida: oh! Espera! Traje algo especial para la noche *busca algo entre su mochila* preparada para esto Kay?  
Kayvee: lista para la sorpresa Mida *ambas desaparecen rápido de la habitación, saliendo por la ventana* miren por el balcón cuando demos la señal! Mida, El cañón esta listo?  
Dionisio: cañon?  
Mida: si! Kayvee, están listas las explosiones?  
Loki: wooow! Explosiones~  
Kayvee: listo! A la cuenta de 3... 2... 1...  
Yui: *ve como una luz vuela y explota en el cielo* fuegos artificiales~  
Apolo: genial~  
Mida: nos pareció a ambas una gran idea para terminar el viaje  
Kayvee: una mirada nocturna perfecta para los fuegos artificiales en una gran noche  
Yui: muchas gracias chicas

*Pasan la noche disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales. Al otro día vuelven a la academia satisfechos de este viaje escolar*

*En la habitación de los Dioses Japoneses*  
Takeru: oye... Aniki, de que hablaban ayer con Mida-chan?  
Tsukito: me explicaba otra frase que refiere al amor de otra persona, crear un vinculo de afecto, ciego de amor... Has sido cegado por alguien Takeru?  
Takeru: Eh! Porque me haces esa pregunta? *molesto* a mi no me interesan esas cosas *echándose en la cama, pensando* porque tienes que venir a mi mente ahora?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridos lectores! aqui les tengo un nuevo cap del fanfic! (me siento ignorada por todos ;-; ) pero ya que!  
Disfruten el Fanfic fanaticos del anime y el juego ^3^/

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.  
Disfruten este Fic.

Capitulo VI: "Caminando junto a la desgracia"

*Después de muchas horas escuchando a Thoth-sama, suena el timbre para salir*

Thoth: ya terminaron las clases...  
Mida: wiii! Por fin! *estira los brazos* parecía una eternidad la clase  
Kayvee: es verdad, esta clase fue muy larga, pero no me dio sueño como las de Historia *bosteza un poco*  
Dionisio: *bostezando* al fin terminaron las clases *estirando los brazos*  
Apolo: esperen un momento! Hay algo importante que Yousei-san quiere hablarles  
Yui: gracias Apolo-san *sonríe* bueno, de lo que quería comentarles ahora era sobre algo que hacemos comúnmente los humanos, y es formar clubes de ciertos temas *empieza a dibujar en la pizarra a Melissa realizando distintas acciones* los clubes que se van a hacer en la academia son: Astronomía, Jardinería, Tenis, Fútbol, Arte, Atletismo y Música. Díganme, cuales de estos eligen ustedes?  
Dionisio: a mi me gusta el club de jardineria  
Apolo: a mi me gusta el club de Tenis! *dijo alegremente*  
Baldr: yo quiero entrar al club de Tenis pero con soft ball, suena tan sutil y armonioso  
Yui: Loki-san, a que club te unirías?  
Loki: al club de volver a casa  
Yui: p-pero ese no es un verdadero club...  
Thor: yo también me uno  
Yui: o-ok.. Mida-chan y Kayvee-san, a que club se unirían ustedes?  
Mida: al club de musica!  
Kayvee: *sonríe* a mi me gustaría unirme al club de arte  
Yui: de acuerdo Kayvee-san y Mida-chan  
Mida: siii... *cae dormida en la mesa*  
Tsukito: que le sucede a Mida? *mirándola*  
Kayvee: se queda mucho rato despierta en la noche y duerme poco *suspira* siempre pasaba en nuestro colegio  
Tsukito: ah.. Así que es una costumbre de Mida *coloca su mano en su cabeza* debería dormir más en la noche  
Takeru: *mirándolos molesto* tsk!  
Apolo: y bien Yousei-san, cuando empezamos? *sonriente*  
Yui: empiezan desde mañana los clubes *mira a Hades al otro lado del salón* etto.. Hades-san... Te interesa un club en especial?  
Hades: el club de astronomía... *mirando por la ventana*  
Yui: que bueno! Entonces puedes hacer grupo con...  
Hades: me preguntaste si me interesaba algún club, yo te dije el de astronomía... No que me uniría... *sale del salón lentamente*  
Yui: *mirándolo algo triste* porque Hades-san es tan distante con nosotros? Me preocupa...  
Mida: el dice que las personas cerca de el serán víctimas de sus desgracias *con la cabeza en la mesa*  
Apolo: solo lo hace para protegernos Yousei-san  
Yui: no me gusta verlo así, creo que debería ir a buscarlo *yéndose del salón*  
Apolo: Yousei-san! Espera..  
Kayvee: Mida, no crees que deberíamos ayudarla..? *mirándola*  
Mida: *levantando su cabeza rápidamente con un papel pegado en la cara* vamos para allá! *quitando el papel de su cara, ambas salen del salón* Yui-chan! Donde estas? *escucha un golpe* Kayvee sígueme *corriendo por el pasillo*  
Kayvee: eh? Espera Mida! *corriendo*

*ambas corren buscando a Yui, la ven a los lejos acorralada en una pared por Thoth-sama. Ambas se esconden*

Thoth: debes hacer que el tétrico entre a un club, es tu responsabilidad cada uno de ellos  
Yui: p-p-pero... Thoth-sama...  
Thoth: *acercándose a ella* nada de peros, es tu trabajo hacer que estos entiendan el corazón humano  
Mida: *chocando su mano en la pared al igual que Thoth* Thoth-sensei~ que es lo que esta haciendo nya? *sonriéndole* no debería tratar así a sus estudiantes... No no no...  
Thoth: *acorralándola a ella contra la pared* no deberías meterte en este asunto chica Sayuri, no es de tu incumbencia  
Mida: *mirándolo con ojos tiernos* aún así no debería comportarse de esa manera Thoth-sensei~ Un gran profesor como usted, con sabiduría más grande que mil bibliotecas, debería tratar mejor a sus estudiantes  
Thoth: *con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas* esto... *volteando la cara, se quita y se va caminando* espero que resuelvas el problema Kusanagi..  
Yui: eh? Que fue eso Mida-chan?  
Mida: tratar bien a los maestros y el halago sirven para que te ayuden en algo, te lo quite a ti y a mi de encima *sonríe* también sirve para que se tenga una buena relación entre alumno-profesor y un nuevo amigo  
Kayvee: a Mida le encanta mucho tener una buena relación con los maestros, y ama ayudar a los demás *sonriendo*  
Mida: ah si! De que era lo que te hablaba Thoth-sensei Yui-chan?  
Yui: eh? Ah! Me hablaba sobre que debía hacer que Hades-san se metiera dentro de un club  
Mida: con que eso era nya~  
Kayvee: podemos ayudarla a que Hades-san cambie de opinión  
Mida: *levantando sus brazos* siii! Las tres podemos hacer que pueda elegir algún club *sonriendo*  
Yui: muchas gracias chicas *sonriendo*

*las tres se idean un plan para atraer a Hades, Yui tendría el plan principal mientras que Mida y Kayvee harían que todo perfecto para que hablaran*  
*~A la mañana siguiente~*

Kayvee: muy bien~ estamos preparadas para lo que se venga, debemos hacer que Hades-san se meta a un club!  
Mida: si! *levanta sus brazos*  
Yui: si! *asiente* ahora voy a buscarlo *va a las canchas de Tennis para buscarlo*  
Mida: muy bien Kayvee~ es nuestro turno del espionaje *sale lentamente tras Yui*  
Kayvee: ejejeje~ siempre como tu Mida~ *sonríe y camina con ella*

*en las canchas de Tennis*  
Yui: por donde podría estar Hades-san?  
Apolo: *golpeando la pelota de tennis, mira a Yui* Yousei-san! *corriendo hacia ella* que haces por aquí Yousei-san? *sonriéndole*  
Yui: Apolo-san! Bueno... Estoy buscando a Hades-san, lo has visto por aquí?  
Apolo: al tío Hades? Esta sentado en las escaleras, a la salida del colegio  
Yui: muchas gracias Apolo-san! *va a buscarlo*  
Kayvee: crees que esta bien que espiemos? *escondida en un arbusto*  
Mida: debemos ayudar a Yui para que Hades entre a un club~ así que debemos estar en cada ocasión~ *se esconde entre las plantas*  
Dionisio: *regando sus plantas* aquí tienen chicas, crezcan para transformarse en delicioso Vino~  
Mida: *mojándose* aahh!  
Dionisio: eh? Que sucede? *viendo a Mida saliendo de las plantas* oh, lo siento Mida~ pero no sabia que estabas entremedio del jardin~  
Mida: *moviendo su pelo* jejeje! No te preocupes, estoy bien Dionisio *sonriéndole*  
Kayvee: Mida! Estas bien? *yendo hacia ella*  
Mida: jejeje~ si, estoy bien Kayvee, solo debo cambiarme de ropa *empapada, escucha a Yui* Kayvee, Yui-chan ya esta hablando con Hades-san *se acerca lentamente*  
Yui: etto~ Hades-san, te gustaría.. *le cae una pelota de tenis en la cabeza* auch...  
Baldr: Yui-chan! Estas bien? *acercándose, toma su mano* la pelota debió ser atraída por tu encanto, lamento que mi torpeza le haya echo daño a tan bella flor, por favor perdóname Yui-chan~  
Yui: n-n-no te preocupes Baldr-san... *voltea para ver a Hades* Hades-san, yo quería decirte que.. *le golpea otra pelota de tenis en la cabeza* auch! *sobándose la cabeza*  
Apolo: Yousei-san! *corriendo hacia ella* lo siento mucho por lo que he hecho! Golpéame en la cabeza con la raqueta como castigo!  
Yui: A-Apolo-san~ tranquilo, yo estoy bien.. Hades-san, ahora si, quería preguntarte si iras a ver las estrellas esta noche..  
Hades: si... Eso es cierto..  
Yui: entonces... Puedo acompañarte? *una ráfaga de lluvia aparece y la moja totalmente* ahh.. *suspira empapada*  
Dionisio: wow! Lo siento mucho Yui-chan.. *con la manguera en la mano*  
Hades: *mirándola silencioso*  
Mida: rayos... *viendo a Yui* pero al menos Hades-san accedió a que Yui-chan lo acompañara a ver las estrellas *estornuda* Kyu!  
Kayvee: será mejor que te cambies de ropa rápido o te vas a resfriar mas Mida.. *ve a Yui* Yui-chan, también será mejor que te cambies pronto  
Mida: *toma del brazo a Yui* vamos! Si seguimos así nos vamos a resfriar y no podremos acompañar a Hades-san *llevándose a Yui y a Kayvee*  
Yui: Adiós! Nos vemos mas tarde Hades-san *deteniéndose un momento* podremos? Iran ustedes también  
Mida: claro, necesitas apoyo  
Kayvee: y te ayudaremos en todo lo necesario  
Yui: muchas gracias chicas *sonríe, estornuda*  
Kayvee: Yui-chan, acaso estas resfriada?  
Yui: no, no te preocupes, estoy bien Kayvee-san

*Después de cambiarse, llega el crepúsculo, Hades espera sentado en una banca, con una maleta a la salida del colegio*

Yui: *acercándose a Hades* buenas tardes Hades-san  
Hades: *mirándola* vámonos ya *toma su maleta y sale por la gran reja de metal*  
Yui: ah.. De acuerdo.. *camina a su lado, mira hacia atrás y suspira, sigue caminando junto a Hades*

Mida: *aparece dentro de un arbusto* creo que no noto nuestra presencia, ahora a seguirla *sale del arbusto* vamos Kayvee  
Kayvee: crees que es bueno que los espiemos? *caminando a ella*  
Mida: no, pero debemos ayudarla para que Hades entre a un club, hay que tener determinación!

*Ambas amigas siguen cautelosamente a Hades y Yui, viendo que nada saliera mal aunque ya conocieran esta historia*

Hades: *llega a un cenador y abre su maleta*  
Yui: oh, trajiste un telescopio! Déjame ayudarte *cae una gota de lluvia*  
Hades: lo sabia, vete después de que me haya ido  
Yui: p-p-pero por que? Este debió ser obra de Zeus-san *viéndolo la lluvia que se hace mas fuerte*  
Hades: ha sido una de mis desgracias, así que mejor aléjate de mi y vete después de que pase la lluvia  
Yui: H-Hades-san *sintiendo el fuerte viento frente a ella*  
Kayvee: oh no! Esta sucediendo como en el anime! Hay que ayudarlos!  
Mida: pero ahora debemos cuidarnos nosotras de que no nos suceda nada con esta tormenta *escucha el cascabel a lo lejos* ya esta lejos, es hora de seguirlo

*Ambas salen de su escondite y caminan con precaución por el camino, no quieren que les suceda lo mismo que Yui, no?*

Mida: ten cuidado aquí en este sector, aquí Yui cayó y según como lo presiento Hades ya debió sacarla del agua  
Kayvee: si, ya debio haber sucedido eso *tropieza con una rama* ah!  
Mida: Kayvee! *la sostiene y la empuja hacia los arboles, pero cae al río* cuidado al caminar! *siendo llevada por la corriente*  
Kayvee: Mida!  
Mida: *pensando* así acabare con mi existencia? No creí morir así *perdiendo el aire*  
?: *sostiene su mano y va nadando hasta la orilla* debes tener cuidado al caminar


	8. Chapter 8

Hola queridos lectores! ^^/ Ha pasado mucho desde que publico un capitulo, pero aquí esta!  
Pronto publicare un nuevo fic pero con la visión de Totsuka Tsukito, solo debo trasladarla de mi cuaderno al computador  
(sigo sintiéndome ignorada ;_;) pero que mas da!  
Espero que disfruten este Fic!  
No olviden comentar que les gusta o no del fic, para así poder ver que puedo hacer ^^/

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.  
Disfruten este Fic.

Mida: eh? Quien me salvo? *con los ojos entrecerrados*  
?: si que eres una niña idiota, metiéndote con este clima al bosque *sosteniéndola en sus brazos*  
Mida: myu? *mirándolo* Takeru... Me salvaste... *cierra los ojos* gracias  
Takeru: oye! No cierres los ojos tonta! Despierta! *moviéndola*  
Kayvee: Mida! *viendo que Takeru la tiene en brazos* Mida! *corriendo hacia ellos* Mida.. Mida! Estas bien?  
Takeru: no despierta pero esta respirando *sosteniéndola fuertemente*  
Kayvee: debió tragar mucha agua, la corriente era muy fuerte y no sabe nadar bien  
Takeru: pero como lo hizo en la playa? Ella estaba nadando bajo el agua perfectamente!  
Kayvee: si... Pero Mida le teme a las corrientes... Una vez cuando pequeña el mar se la llevo, casi la ahoga y la arrastro por la orilla hasta chocar contra una persona, y unas tres veces casi se ahoga  
Takeru: *sorprendido* y-ya veo... *levantándose mientras la tiene en sus brazos* ya ha pasado la tormenta, hay que volver  
Kayvee: si.. *preocupada*

*Ambos vuelven a la academia, pero Takeru se queda junto a Mida hasta que despierte*

Kayvee: no te quedes hasta tan tarde Takeru-san, yo puedo cuidarla  
Takeru: no te preocupes, ve a descansar, tu también debes cuidarte  
Kayvee: de acuerdo, buenas noches a ambos *cierra la puerta*  
Takeru: buenas noches *mirándola acostada en la cama* como pudiste hacer eso idiota? Tienes suerte que estuviera cerca para salvarte *quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara* porque te apareces en mi mente de la nada?  
Mida: Takeru... *susurrando dormida* no te vayas... Quiero estar contigo...  
Takeru: oh! *sorprendido* creo que esta hablando dormida, pero... Igual me quedare *sentándose en un lado de la cama* realmente eres una tonta, pero una tierna y linda tonta *acaricia su cabello*  
Mida: *sonríe dormida*

*Takeru se queda cuidando de Mida y también dormido. Ya es de mañana y Kayvee llega a la habitación*

Kayvee: *entra a la habitación* aaaaarh! *bostezo* buenos días Mida, como amaneciste? *mira que Takeru y Mida están dormidos y muy juntos en la cama* esto es para una foto *saca su celular y saca una foto* este es como el sueño que deseaba tener Mida, aunque ya lo tiene ahora... Bueno, me iré a desayunar, nos vemos~ *cierra la puerta*  
Mida: mm? Escuche a alguien... *abre los ojos y bosteza* recuerdo que caí al río y... *mira a su lado, aguantandose el grito* ah! T-T-Takeru! *mirándolo sonrojada* que hace el aquí? Debería estar en su propia habitación *se acuesta mirando a la pared* si lo sigo mirando me dará un impulso de idiotez y lo besaré... Oh Zeus, porque tengo que estar así con quien me gusta?  
Takeru: *abrazándola por detrás* Mida... No dejare que nada te pase, yo te protegeré... *dormido*  
Mida: ah! *tapándose la boca* no debo gritar o despertara, que bueno que me cambie de lado... *suspira* Ahora recuerdo que, Takeru me saco del río después de que casi me ahogara... Je... Tenia razón, tiene su lado tierno de gatito *se da vuelta y acaricia su cabello* lindo y suave color azul  
Takeru: *despierta* eh? AAAH! Que es lo que haces en mi cama?!  
Mida: *riendo* esa pregunta debo hacértela yo, porque estas en mi habitación  
Takeru: eh? *sonrojado* y-ya recordé... Me quede cuidándote cuando te trajimos con Kayvee-chan, era tan tarde que me dormí a tu lado... *voltea la mirada* l-lo siento  
Mida: tranquilo~ no pasa nada *sonríe* así que me salvaste ayer...  
Takeru: si.. Te estabas ahogando, tienes mucha suerte que estaba cerca de alli  
Mida: y que hacías por el bosque?  
Takeru: eh!? Bueno... Yo.. Buscaba a Usamaro con Tsukito y te vi caminando, así que te seguí.. Y que hacías tu en el bosque?  
Mida: yo... Estaba con Kayvee viendo que a Hades y a Yui no le sucediera nada... Kayvee te contó mi fobia a las corrientes?  
Takeru: si, aunque no lo entiendo. Como puedes tenerle miedo al agua si en la playa nadaste perfectamente conmigo y mi hermano?  
Mida: al agua no le temo, pero si la fuerza que tiene para llevarme. Una vez las olas me llevaron y me arrastraba por la arena para salir, casi me ahogo esa vez. Una de las ultimas veces en las que creí que moriría fue en un viaje a una isla, teníamos permiso de saltar del barco en que íbamos para nadar, nade por abajo con los ojos cerrados y al querer salir del agua, mi cabeza chocó con el barco y casi me ahogo. No tengo la herida ahora pero puedo sentirla aún bajo mi ojo izquierdo.  
Takeru: ya veo... Hey, ya es hora para ir a clases  
Mida: si.. Ya es hora *sale de la cama* voy a bañarme primero, deberas esperar tu turno *sonríe y se mete al baño* yay!  
Takeru: hey! Espera un momento! *suspira* esta chica...  
Mida: *cantando* Everything stays, right where you left it~ Everything stays, but it still changes~ Ever so slightly, daily and nightly~ In little ways, when everything stays~  
Takeru: *sentado en la cama, pensando* debería decirle a mi hermano que estuve aquí... Oh rayos! Como es que me pude dormir con ella?! Espero no haber echo nada extraño cuando dormía...  
Mida: T-Takeru... Hay un problema... *abriendo un poco la puerta del baño*  
Takeru: que te sucede?  
Mida: se me quedo mi toalla en mi cama, p-puedes traerla por favor?  
Takeru: o-ok! *sonrojándose un poco, busca la toalla y la acerca a la puerta* a-aquí tienes  
Mida: gracias *tomando la toalla, cierra la puerta*  
Takeru: dime cuando estés lista, yo también quiero entrar para ducharme  
Mida: de acuerdo! Ahora te dejare entrar *sale del baño con una toalla cubriéndola* ahora es tu turno  
Takeru: HEY! Como puedes salir así frente mio?! *volteando la mirada, sonrojado* el otro día me tiraste un libro en la cara por verte así!  
Mida: ya me viste así que ya no importa mas. Me viste con mi ropa mojada y con mi pijama, así que ya no temo a que me veas *sonríe pícaramente* ahora ve a la ducha Takeru-san~ empezare a vestirme  
Takeru: *entra rápidamente al baño y se escucha el agua de la ducha caer*  
Mida: ejejeje~ *vistiéndose*

*Takeru y Mida ya están listos, tomaron desayuno junto Kayvee en la cafetería y se encontraron en clases con Tsukito*

Mida: lo siento Tsukito por mantener a Takeru en mi cuarto hasta esta mañana  
Tsukito: no te preocupes Mida, Takeru se quedo a tu lado para cuidarte después de tu accidente, esa razón es mas que suficiente  
Mida: yay! *lo abraza* gracias Tsukito!  
Tsukito: *mirándola* que es esto que haces Mida?  
Mida: te estoy abrazando, es una forma en que yo doy las gracias, y te doy gracias porque eres muy compresivo *sonriéndole*  
Kayvee: jejeje *sonríe* siempre tan tierna  
Thoth: *entrando al salón* ya empezaron las clases, todos a sus asientos

*las clases empiezan, Yui sigue preocupada por Hades pero ya tiene un plan para acercarse a el, Mida y Kayvee prometen ver que nada malo suceda entre ambos mientras estén juntos. Kayvee ayuda a Yui a hacer los pasteles de arroz con fresas y Mida prepara el té. Ahora Yui espera sola en la sala mientras Kayvee y Mida miran afuera por una ventana*


	9. Chapter 9

Hola lectores del Fic! Desde hace tiempo no publicaba pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade  
Disfruten el Fic!

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.  
Disfruten este Fic.

Capitulo IX: "Haciéndole frente a la desgracia"

Mida: ya sabemos que sucederá aquí, pero igual espero que funcione  
Kayvee: yo también espero que funcione *mira la ventana* ya ha llegado Hades! *se esconden*  
*Yui y Hades quedan hablando, comiendo los pastelitos de arroz y fresas mas té, pasa bastante rato y Hades se levanta y muestra la marca en su pecho*  
Kayvee: santa dulce piñata de santa maria! *tapándose los ojos* había olvidado lo sensual que se veía  
Mida: seeep... Yo también *saca una foto con su celular*  
Kayvee: oh.. Hades ya se ha ido...  
Mida: pero tengo su foto en mi celular, mira su sensualidad *mostrándole la foto*  
Kayvee: Mida! Como tienes tiempo para fotos en este momento serio? *riéndose suave*  
Mida: jejejeje *sonriendo* no me puedo mantener seria, ahora debemos ir por Yui para el plan de esta noche  
Kayvee: sep, vamos por ella  
*Ambas van a los dormitorios y tocan la puerta de Yui*  
Kayvee: *toca la puerta* Yui-chan, necesitamos hablar sobre algo, podemos entrar?  
Yui: claro chicas *abre la puerta* bienvenidas chicas  
Kayvee: gracias Yui, *sentándose en el sillón, Mida hace lo mismo*  
Yui: que es lo que podemos hacer ahora? Hades-san nos quiere proteger de sus desgracias para que seamos felices  
Kayvee: volvamos esta noche a juntarnos con el, pero también traigamos a los demás chicos para acompañarnos  
?: estas son las chicas de quienes me hablabas Kutanagi?  
Yui: ah! Melissa! Si, ellas son humanas al igual que yo, Jacero Kayvee y Sayuri Mida  
Melissa: hola chicas, mi nombre es Melissa  
Kayvee: hola Melissa  
Mida: hola Melissa *sonriéndole* volviendo al plan, podemos invitar a Apolo, Dionisio, Tsukito y Baldr para esto  
Kayvee: y si llueve como la ultima vez, tenemos el plan secreto  
Mida: traer nuestro traje de baño! Así disfrutaremos el rato con Hades-san!  
Melissa: muy buen plan chicas, pero como saben lo de la lluvia que paso antes?  
Kayvee: esto... Seguimos a Yui cuando estaba con Hades  
Mida: y yo caí al río *sonríe*  
Yui: de verdad?! Y como lograste salir?!  
Mida: *algo sonrojada* Takeru-san me saco de allí dentro... Me salvo de ahogarme *sonríe*  
Yui: que alivio *suspira* bueno chicas, vamos por el plan!

*Yui va hasta el portón encontrándose con Hades, insistiendo para acompañarlo a ver las estrellas, después de unos minutos llega Mida y Kayvee con los demás Dioses para acompañarlos a ver las estrellas.  
Después de una caminata, llegan todos al lugar que Hades indicó*

Apolo: wooooooow! Mira cuantas estrellas hay Bal-Bal! *mirando el cielo sorprendido*  
Mida: waaah! Ahora si que la vista es asombrosa!  
Baldr: de verdad las estrellas se ven muy bellas esta noche  
Kayvee: que lindo! Esto es muy distinto que cuando salíamos a ver las estrellas en nuestras casas, cierto Mida?  
Mida: sip!  
Hades: *sacando el telescopio de su maletín*  
Yui: oh, yo te ayudo Hades-san *le tiende su mano y cae una gota de lluvia* uh...  
Hades: *cierra el maletín y se levanta* no debiste acercarte a mi  
Yui: *sostiene su hombro* por favor espera! Aún podemos divertirnos, aunque haya lluvia  
Apolo: si Tio Hades, vamos todos chicos~!

*todos se quitan el uniforme y tienen sus traje de baño, aunque Mida y Kayvee tienen un pareo de color celeste y lila en la cintura y una chaqueta de color gris*

Apolo: vamos! No dejaremos que la desgracia nos gane!  
Tsukito: ahora estaremos bien aunque nos mojemos  
Yui: eh? Baldr-san, no te estas mojando  
Apolo: de verdad, solo llueve alrededor de Bal-Bal  
Dionisio: Hasta la naturaleza lo ama  
Apolo: no te acerques a mi Bal-Bal! O no me mojare en la lluvia!  
Mida: entonces, a divertirse! *empieza a rodar colina abajo* Wiiiii!  
Kayvee: Mida! Ten cuidado! *siguiéndola mientras ríe*  
Apolo: esperen chicas! *corriendo hacia ellas*  
Yui: aunque vivas las desgracias a menudo, también puedes sacar el lado positivo de ellas y divertirte con quienes quieres, y de ese modo... Ya no es una desgracia el momento..  
Hades: ya... Es suficiente...  
Yui: Hades-san?  
Hades: hasta ahora solo he visto desgracias... Pero sin importar lo que venga, aun hay quienes que se preocupan por mi. Si eso no es la felicidad, no se que lo sera... Gracias Kusanagi  
Yui: eh! *sonrojada* n-no es nada~  
Apolo: que estas haciendo tío Hades?  
Dionisio: también tenemos un traje de baño para ti *teniendo una zunga negra en sus manos*  
Apolo: vamos! Ven a cambiarte! *mira el cielo* ah.. Acabo de llover, ¿Acaso la desgracia terminó?  
Dionisio: que aburrido  
Yui: *mirando el cielo* woah! Las estrellas se ven hermosas!  
Hades: como gobernante del Inframundo, aprendi la dicha de ver a los hermosos cielos desde el oscuro inframundo... Vi esos destellos de esperanza. De haber vivido en los cielos, quizás nunca hubiera conocido esa dicha. Kusanagi~ eres tan amable como dice tu nombre  
Yui: *sonriendole* Hades-san  
Mida: uyuyui~ que ship mas lindo tengo en frente *sonriendo*  
Kayvee: hey Mida! No hables de cosas que costara hacer que entiendan *riendo un poco* realmente me divierto estando aquí... Es mucho mejor esto que jugar el juego o ver el anime  
Mida: *suspira* si... Es mucho mejor esto amiga *acostada en el pasto, mirando al cielo* podría ser mejor?


	10. Estruendos en mi cabeza

Se que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero...  
me he esforzado en escribir algo que a mi me gusta, en comparación a otros tic yo escribo como si fuera una obra dramática porque la imagino del ser humano puede imaginárselo como si estuviera viendo el anime allí mismo pero con otros personajes, pero los fanfics que reciben mas atención son aquellos que están escritos en genero narrativo, no se porque...

Este mes esta siendo muy estrenaste al escribir y a lo que sucede con las pruebas para la universidad y que mi familia no me tenga fe en que pueda conseguir una carrera universitaria o pueda conseguir un puntaje bueno en las pruebas...

Muchas veces pienso que debería dejar el tic y que de tanta gente que nunca lo lee o da comentarios o no se que mas pueden hacer, la pagina finalmente lo borraría...

Se que cada capitulo no tiene mas de 1567 caracteres pero me esfuerzo mucho en hacer este fic...  
Es uno de los primeros que publico y aun sigo siendo muy nueva en esta pagina  
Espero no hacerles perder el tiempo  
Voy a seguir pensando si rendirme en esta pagina o seguir escribiendo aun sabiendo que nadie vendrá a leer esto...  
Bueno, al igual que Undertale, Debo tener DETERMINACION!  
Pero la estoy perdiendo si nadie observa o se alegra o se sienta bien de leer mis fanfics...  
Bueno... como ser humano que soy no puedo predecir el futuro...  
espero que alguien lea esto

Adios lectores  
Si es que hay alguno...


	11. Me lleno de DETERMINACION

Saben que? Nunca lograre la fama que he pensado, ya que siempre mis sueños no se hacen realidad  
Pero en esta realidad yo escribo mi propia historia y mi propio fanfic  
Asi que les digo a todos los que me dejan sus views en el fanfic gracias  
Muchas gracias por leer lo que una simple chica escribe :'3  
Asi que a los haters (que ni se si tengo :3) les digo  
FUCK YOU ALL! :3  
Esta chica no se rendirá aunque nadie lea el fanfic! Esta chica tiene mucha determinación para seguir con el fanfic y mas historias a continuación!  
Ya vendrán mas historia! .w./  
Estoy empezando una de Kingdom Hearts con mis personajes metiendo en la trama y ayudando a los protagonistas, será de genero narrativo y seguir con este tic en genero dramático  
Y si no les gusta como escribo, como buena chilena les respondo:  
callate vo cabro de mierda! quien esta escribiendo? YO! cabro e' mierda!  
Asi que muchas gracias a quienes me leen aunque no dejen reviews, les agradezco  
Ya vendrá un capitulo dentro de poco  
Los amo ^^/


	12. Chapter 10

div style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
p class="x_p1"span style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"Hola lectores del fic! Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de Kamigami no Asobi, espero que les guste!br /Disfruten el fic!/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga./spanbr style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;" /span style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"Disfruten este Fic./span/p  
p class="x_p2"Apolo: *estirándose* finalmente terminaron las clases! Ahora empiezan las actividades del club/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Loki: hora del paseo matutino del club de regreso a casa/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Thor: te acompaño/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Tsukito: se ve que el club de regreso a casa se divierten mucho, deberíamos aprender de ellos/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: no creo que sea buena idea Tsukito *acercándose a Kayvee* aunque tu deberías ir allá Kay *sonriéndole la lleva hasta Loki* que se diviertan~/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Kayvee: Mida, y las actividades del club? *mirando a Loki sonrojada* etto... H-hola Loki-san, Thor-san/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Loki: hola koneko-chan~ quieres acompañarnos en nuestro paseo? *sonriéndole pícaramente*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Kayvee: si! *sonriéndole* vamos *salen los tres juntos*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: *mirándolos* si que se ve feliz estando con el, no lo crees Tsukito?span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Tsukito: las sonrisas que Laevatein saca del rostro de Jacero indica que demuestra la emoción de felicidad al 100%/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: tienes razón *mira a Takeru irse* hey! Takeru-san! Ya elegiste a que club te unirás?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: eh? Que acaso ya no basta con ir a clases? No tengo la intención de unirme a ningún club/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Apolo: Take-Take, como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil debo decirte esto... Deberías probar uno! Será muy divertido! *sonriéndole*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: yo paso *sale del salón*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Yui: tendré que buscar ayuda con Thoth-sensei/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: yo iré por Takeru, de acuerdo Yui-chan?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Yui: claro/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: ah si, quiero invitarte hoy en la tarde a mi habitación *le pasa una notita* solo para las tres chicas, será divertido conocernos mas/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Yui: muchas gracias Mida-chan/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: tranquila, solo llámame Mida *sonriendo* bueno, me iré a buscar a Takeru, nos vemos! *despidiéndose, sale en busca de Takeru* donde estará~ ese bello peliazul~ que me hace sonrojar~ *canta mientras da saltitos por el corredor* Takeru-san~ *mira en los jardines* no lo veo por aquí~ podría buscar en su habitación *busca la habitación de los Dioses Japoneses, toca la puerta* hay alguien aquí? *la puerta se abre, se quita los zapatos y entra* con su permiso.. Takeru-san~ estas por aquí?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"?: no podrás vencerme...span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: Takeru? *se guía por el sonido hasta su habitación, ve a Takeru dormido en un futón* Ejejeje, esta hablando mientras duerme *se acerca lentamente*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: no me ganaras tan fácil Yamata no Orochispan class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: *pensando* debe soñar con una de las batallas contra la serpiente de múltiples cabezas... Podría bromear con el un rato~ Oh! Totsuka Takeru! Ríndete ante mi fuerza! *haciendo voces* no podrás vencerme!/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: eso es lo que crees tu! *mueve sus piernas y le hace una zancadilla a Mida*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: WAAH! *cae encima*span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: auch! Que me cayo encima? *mira que la chica esta en frente suyo*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: lo siento despertarte de tu sueño Takeru-san *mirándolo sonrojada*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: t-tu que haces aquí?! *molesto, algo sonrojado*span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: quería buscarte, así que busque en la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, entre, te busque y te encontré aquí durmiendo.../span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: de acuerdo.. Pero que haces ahora encima mio? *molesto, su sonrojo aumenta*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: etto... Estabas soñando con la batalla contra Yamata no orochi, me hiciste una zancadilla y quede aquí encima *sonrojada* debo decir que es bastante cómodo estando aquí *sonríe sonrojada*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: entonces...? *mirándola sonrojado*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: si? *mirándolo tiernamente*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: puedes quitarte de encima de una vez?! *muy molesto*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: aahh! Ya! No me grites! *quitándose de encima* a lo que venia... Debes unirte a un club Takeru-san/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: en serio seguirás con eso? *levantándose* no voy a unirme a nada/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: entonces es un reto eh?span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: eh?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: te tengo un reto. Si yo gano entras a un club, si tu ganas ya no te molesto mas con el asunto *sonriéndole*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: y de que quieres el reto humana? No creo que le puedas ganar a un Dios.../span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: pensaba en algo que estaba mas a mi beneficio, pero prefiero que estemos a par. Será un duelo de espadas/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: en serio? Pues prepárate para perder *sonrie confiado*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: veras de que soy capaz *sonriéndole* no conoces aun mi lado salvaje/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: *sonríe* de acuerdo, ¿cuando empezamos?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: ahora mismo! *toma su mano y corre al gimnasio*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: hey! *siendo llevado*/span/p  
p class="x_p2" /p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"*Ambos llegan al vacío gimnasio, Mida le entrega una espada de bambú a Takeru mientras ella tiene otra, ninguno usa armamento de kendo*/span/p  
p class="x_p2" /p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: es liviana *sosteniendo la espada*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: son espadas de bambú, se usan en un arte marcial llamado kendo, ¿Estas preparado? *sonriéndole*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: si, prepárate para ser derrotada/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: eso ya lo veremos *pone la espada en posición, suspira* Hyaa! *empieza a atacar*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: *esquiva y bloquea todos sus ataques* AAAAH! *corre hacia ella*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: grr! *esquiva* esta vez no! *golpea cada vez mas su espada de bambú* hya!/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: *bloqueando todos sus ataques* AAAH! *golpea fuerte su espada contra la de ella, lanzándola lejos y en pedazos*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: grr.. *mira parte de la empuñadura de su espada en su mano* rayos... Le falle a Thorir... *triste* he perdido../span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: no eres tan mala como creí, pero debes fortalecerte mas... Debes aprender a correr/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: entonces correré!span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: yo corro todas las mañanas y noches/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: eso significa que puedo correr contigo Takeru-san? *sonriéndole feliz*/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: a eso me refería tonta/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: muchas gracias Takeru-sanspan class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: a quien te referías antes?span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: eh? De quien hablas?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: al destrozar tu espada dijiste que le fallaste a alguien/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: ah! Hablas de Thorir, es un amigo mio, el me enseño como usar una espada pero hablando de la cultura céltica, pero aun me falta mucha practica para llegar a ser buena con la espada *suena su celular* eh? Un mensaje *desbloquea el celular y lee el mensaje* cierto! Reunion de chicas!span class="x_Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Takeru: eh? Que es eso que traes siempre?/span/p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: es mi celular, lo ocupo para comunicarme a distancia, y Kayvee me recordó la reunión que hay hoy en mi habitación, así que debo irme *lo abraza rápido y se larga a correr* nos vemos span class="x_s2"mañana/span temprano Takeru-san! *despidiéndose*/span/p  
p class="x_p2" /p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"*Mida llega a su habitación, Kayvee la estaba esperando, le explico donde estuvo mientras iban a la tienda para comprar los preparativos. Al terminar todo en la habitación, esperan a que Yui llegue hasta que escuchan tocar la puerta*/span/p  
p class="x_p2" /p  
p class="x_p1"span class="x_s1"Mida: yo voy! *abre la puerta*/span/p  
/div  
div style="color: #212121; font-family: wf_segoe-ui_normal, 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe WP', Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" /div 


	13. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Kamigami no Asobi no me pertenecen, solo Mida es creación mía y Kayvee de mi amiga.

Mida: Bienvenida Yui-chan! *la hace pasar, mira que una cosa pequeña entra rápidamente al abrir la puerta* eh?  
Yui: que pasa Mida?  
Mida: vi una cosa entrar a la pieza *mira a Usamaro encima de su cama* Usamaro~ lindo conejito, que haces aquí? *acaricia su cabecita* creo que nos acompañara este nuevo invitado *teniéndolo en sus brazos*  
Kayvee: que lindo conejito  
Yui: no es de Tsukito-san?  
Mida: sip, pero no es primera vez que llega aquí, siéntate Yui *se sienta en un cojín en el suelo, acariciando a Usamaro* bueno.. Deben preguntarse porque las he reunido aquí... Es para conocernos mejor!  
Kayvee: si, mientras estemos aquí es bueno conocernos, además de ser las únicas humanas podemos ayudarnos en lo que se nos ponga enfrente. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que suceda aquí Yui-chan *sonriéndole*  
Yui: muchas gracias chicas~  
Mida: ahora dinos~ cual de todos ellos será tu persona especial? *mirándola pícaramente*  
Yui: eh?! De que estas hablando? A que te refieres?  
Kayvee: si hay algún Dios que te guste Yui-chan  
Yui: e-etto... No he pensado en eso chicas... No tengo a alguien en mente.. *algo sonrojada* Ustedes.. Les gusta alguien de aquí?  
Mida: myaa~ Takeru-san es uno para mi *sonríe sonrojada*  
Kayvee: Loki-san es tan tierno conmigo~ kyaa~ *sonrojada*  
Yui: se ven muy felices cuando las veo con ellos *sonríe* creo que si hay alguien que me hace sentir así  
Kayvee: oh~ y quien es?  
Yui: Apolo-san es quien siempre me hace sonreír *sonrojándose*  
Mida: yay! Entonces si hay alguien~ que bueno que alguien te haga sentir muy feliz *le da un trozo de zanahoria a Usamaro* lindo conejito~ Que esperamos? Comamos algo mientras hablamos *saca un chocolate de la caja, comiéndolo* ñom~  
Kayvee: realmente no puedes estar sin comer *sonriendo*  
Yui: jejejeje~ *riendo suave, pensando* que agradables son Mida y Kayvee

*Pasan la tarde hablando de sus secundarias donde estudiaban, historias graciosas y las desventuras que Mida tenia de vez en cuando. Usamaro se quedo con ellas el resto de la tarde, recibiendo muchas caricias de las tres chicas. Al pasar las horas, alguien toca la puerta*

Mida: eh? Quien será? Creo que será Tsukito buscando a Usamaro *se levanta hasta la puerta y la abre* Tsukito~ *mira a Takeru* ah.. Lo siento, creí que era Tsukito... Etto... Vienes por Usamaro? *algo sonrojada*  
Takeru: s-si.. Mi hermano dijo que podría estar contigo, así que vine a buscarlo  
Mida: d-de acuerdo *toma en brazos a Usamaro y lo lleva hasta la puerta* Adiós Usamaro, nos vemos pronto *acaricia su cabecita*  
Usamaro: *pega su nariz con la suya, salta a los brazos de Takeru*  
Mida: mya! *sorprendida*  
Takeru: eh! *sorprendido, la mira sonrojado* y-yo... Debo irme *sale corriendo*  
Mida: eh... *sigue sorprendida*  
Kayvee: que sucede Mida? Paso algo? *yendo a verla* Mida? *sacude su mano frente a su cara* oh.. Hora de la artillería.. *toma su celular* Mida! Voy a borrar todas tus fotos sensuales de Axel!  
Mida: *corre desde la puerta hasta su celular* noooooo! Mi precioso! *sosteniendo su telefono celular, imitando la voz de Gollum* My Precious~  
Kayvee: *riéndose en el piso* jajajajajaja! No esas voces por favor!  
Yui: jajajaja! Esa voz si que da risa *riendo*  
Mida: *sonríe* que sucede?  
Kayvee: te quedaste petrificada en la puerta por un rato, que sucedió?  
Mida: etto... Usamaro junto su nariz con la mía, y como lo tomo yo es un beso de cariño y confianza, después salto a los brazos de Takeru y salió corriendo.. *algo sonrojada*  
Kayvee: aaaaaww~ que tierno Usamaro~  
Yui: realmente te tiene que tener mucho cariño Usamaro  
Mida: muchas veces ha entrado por aquí y le doy un poco de zanahorias, por eso siempre tengo algunas listas por si llega  
Kayvee: de verdad te preocupas mucho por el *mira la hora de su celular* ya es tarde, mañana hay clases así que me iré a dormir  
Yui: yo también debería irme, muchas gracias por todo Mida y Kayvee *sonríe*  
Kayvee: bueno, ya es la hora... Buenas noches Mida, gracias por la reunión, Buenas noches Yui  
Yui: Buenas noches Mida, Buenas noches Kayvee, un gusto haber pasado la tarde con ustedes

*Kayvee y Yui van a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Mida ordena su pieza. Al terminar se tira a la cama y empieza a pensar en Takeru y Usamaro, creyendo que hay un significado en ese topecito de narices*

Mida: oh por Zeus! Que significara eso?  
?: a que es lo que me llamas?  
Mida: eh? *se encuentra tirada en una alfombra roja* esto... Es la sala donde esta Zeus  
Zeus: y aquí estoy yo  
Mida: waaah! Porque me has llamado aquí? No he puesto ninguna bomba en el baño!  
Zeus: tu me llamaste  
Mida: ah, debió ser ese dicho mio cuando no me entiendo ni a mi misma  
Zeus: Que es lo que sucede Sayuri?  
Mida: era una duda que tenia sobre el conejito de Totsuka Tsukito Zeus-sama... Siento que Usamaro llena parte de mi vacío animal, extraño mucho a mis mascotas de mi mundo, quería pedir... Solo si Zeus-sama lo acepta, de tener mi mascota propia aquí  
Zeus: podría ser... Pero debe ser algo no sobre lo natural, de acuerdo Sayuri Mida?  
Mida: si Zeus-sama! No iba a pedir un dragón o una quimera o algo parecido... Yo pensaba en algo que no puedo tener en mi casa, y me gustaría tener una cría de zorro *sonríe* ese animal no es común donde yo vivo, una vez vi uno cuando viaje al desierto con mi familia  
Zeus: mmmm... Esta dentro de mi alcance aquel animal, ahora vuelve a tus estudios, recuerda que mañana tienes asuntos pendientes con Susanoo Totsuka Takeru *la teletransporta directo a su habitación*  
Mida: wow... Muchas gracias por escuchar mi petición Zeus-sama  
?: kyaum!  
Mida: eh! *mira atrás suyo* oh por la sensualidad de Axel! Un zorrito del desierto *se acerca de a poco* ven aquí pequeño, puedes confiar en mi *acerca su mano*  
?: *olfatea su mano y lame uno de sus dedos* kyaum!  
Mida: aaaaawwwwww! Cosita tierna! Tendré que ir a la tienda, pero no puedo dejarte solo... Me acompañas lindo kitsune?  
?: kya? Kyaum! *salta a sus brazos*  
Mida: ejeje~ lindo kitsune, vamos a la tienda

*Sale de la habitación y se dirige a la tienda, compra una cama, comida, una manta y un collar azul con una medalla metálica*

Mida: como te llamare pequeño? Pensaba en Axel pero no lo se bien... Que te parece?  
?: Kyaum~ *lame su mejilla*  
Mida: parece que si te gusto ese nombre... Muy bien Axel, serás mi compañero de habitación desde ahora  
Axel: kya! *mueve su colita*  
Mida: lindo Axel *besa su frente* disculpe, me puede escribir "Axel" en la medalla del collar por favor?  
Vendedor: si, claro *inscribe el nombre en la medalla* aquí lo tiene  
Mida: muchas gracias *le coloca el collar al kitsune, sale con la caja y Axel encima de esta, llegan a la habitación* bueno Axel, es hora de descansar,mañana voy a correr temprano con Takeru *coloca la cama y la manta al lado de su cama* ahora vamos a dormir Axel.. *mira un papel en sus pies* eh? Esto es... "Mañana a las 7 am te espero en el portón de la academia, usa tu uniforme de gimnasia" Awwwww~ Takeru se preocupa por mi *sonrojándose* ahora si a dormir lindo kitsune *se mete dentro de su cama y apaga la luz*  
Axel: kyum... *duerme*  
Takeru: *al otro lado de la puerta* con quien podría estar? Grrr~ porque me preocupo por eso... *vuelve a su habitación*

Lo siento mucho porque el fic tenia ciertos errores y mas letras de las que no debería, lamento no haber revisado antes.  
Si ven errores ortográficos, letras que no deberían estar por favor coméntenmelo para poder arreglar el problema.  
Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo  
Y...  
Feliz año nuevo a todos!

PD: Pronto pondre un nuevo fic sobre kamigami no asobi de esta misma historia, pero escrito según Totsuka Tsukito, no me maten si no es parecido a lo que el pueda escribir pero me esfuerzo en ello, muchas gracias


	14. Chapter 12

*Suena Bonetrousle en el celular de Mida, ya son las 7 am, brinca de la cama y va al baño para una ducha rápida*

Mida: debo prepararme para mi salida con Takeru! *sale de la ducha y se seca rapido, se pone el uniforme de gimnasia pero en vez de los shorts, usa pantalones* nada mejor que pantalones *acaricia la cabeza de Axel* hey lindo~ Iré a correr con Takeru, es muy temprano así que sigue durmiendo *besa su cabecita* Volveré pronto

Axel: *durmiendo* kyum...

Mida: *abre la puerta y se aparece Takeru encima* T-Takeru-san? Q-que haces aquí? *medio sonrojada*

Takeru: *mirándola fijamente* y-y-yo vine a buscarte, salí de mi habitación y decidí buscarte *rascando su mejilla* y... Con quien hablabas?

Mida: hablaba con mi querido Axel~

Takeru: Axel? Quién es ese? *algo molesto*

Mida: mi nueva mascota *acariciando su cabecita* es tan lindo y suave! El color de su pelaje y sus sonidos al dormir

Axel: kyaum! *bosteza, despierta* kyu *mira a su dueña y lame su mejilla* kya

Mida: lindo Axel~ *acariciando su cabecita*

Takeru: de donde sacaste a ese zorro?

Mida: Zeus-sama me lo dio, le agradezco que me diera una mascota propia estando aquí *acariciando al kitsune*

Takeru: ya es hora, debemos irnos

Mida: de acuerdo *acaricia a Axel* sigue descansando pequeño kitsune, nos vemos en un rato mas

Axel: kyaum! *bosteza y se va a dormir nuevamente*

Mida: descansa lindo *cierra la puerta*

*Ambos salen a correr por las canchas de la academia y luego por los jardines exteriores a la academia. Takeru tenia gran resistencia, pero a Mida le costo seguirle el ritmo, se cansaba y le costaba respirar en algunos momentos. Media hora antes de empezar las clases volvieron a la academia, Takeru se veía como siempre, pero Mida casi estaba arrastrándose en el piso*

Mida: y-yay... Conseguí sobrevivir el primer día *respirando agitadamente* que bueno que mi cuerpo resistió mas de lo que creía

Takeru: eh? Como puedes estar tan cansada? Eso fue menos de lo que corro yo en las mañanas

Mida: es que no estoy muy acostumbrada al ejercicio físico, siempre me cansaba rápido a los pocos minutos de trotar *suspira*

Takeru: pues esto te ayudara a tener mejor estado físico *le da unas palmadas en la espalda*

Mida: gracias Takeru-san *sonriéndole*

Takeru: n-n-no es para tanto *rascando su mejilla* bueno... Ya es hora de cambiarnos e ir a clases, nos vemos mas tarde *corre hasta su habitación*

Mida: nos vemos mas tarde *sonríe* de verdad es muy tierno *va a su habitación y entra* estoy muerta... Otra ducha estará bien *mira a Axel que sigue dormido* lindo kitsune~

*Mida entra al baño para ducharse nuevamente mientras Axel sigue durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama. Takeru también va a ducharse y a preparase para clases, pero aun no logra quitarse la aceleración cardiaca que bombea en su pecho y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas, ni siquiera con una ducha helada*

Takeru: *cayéndole el agua de la ducha* Grrrr! Que es lo que le sucede a este cuerpo humano?! *golpea la pared del baño* que sucede que me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella? Esto es muy confuso!

Tsukito: *tocando la puerta del baño* Takeru? Te encuentras bien?

Takeru: A-Aniki.. No te preocupes, solo me quede mucho rato bajo la ducha, saldré dentro de poco

Tsukito: de acuerdo, te espero para ir a clases

Takeru: de acuerdo! *cerrando el agua de la ducha, pensando* que es lo que me esta sucediendo?

*Todos se preparan para las clases, el timbre de entrada ya ha tocado, todos se sientan en sus respectivos puestos, pero Mida aun no llega*

Thoth: ya han llegado todos? Bien, es hora de empezar

Mida: *abre la puerta de golpe* lo siento mucho Thoth-sensei por la demora! *haciendo una reverencia*

Thoth: porque llega de ese modo estudiante Sayuri? *algo molesto*

Mida: Axel no me dejaba salir ni llegar

Thoth: quien es Axel?

Axel: kya! *salta a la espalda de Mida*

Mida: mi mascota Thoth-sensei *se levanta mientras Axel esta en su hombro y espalda* no creo que se despegue de mi estando despierto sensei, lo siento mucho

Thoth: vaya a su puesto Sayuri y deje a su mascota afuera del salón de clases

Mida: si Thoth-sensei *deja a Axel afuera* tendrás que esperarme aquí afuera hasta que toque el timbre nuevamente, ok?

Axel: kyu... *con carita triste*

Mida: nos vemos mas tarde lindo *cierra la puerta y se sienta inmediatamente en su puesto*

Thoth: bien... Ahora empecemos la clase *empieza a escribir en la pizarra*

*Las clases siguen normalmente, Takeru se queda dormido, Tsukito escribe cada palabra que dice Thoth-sensei, Kayvee escribe lo importante al igual que Mida y Loki saca ciertos objetos de sus bolsillos y juega con ellos. Ha sonado el timbre y las clases terminan, Thoth-sensei se levanta y se retira del salón*

Mida: *estirándose* ya ha terminado~ es hora del club!

Kayvee: *murmurando* es hora del contraataque. Tsukito-san, necesito que me acompañes a cierto lugar y *empuja a Mida hacia Takeru* Mida! Deberías enseñarle a Takeru tus canciones, nos vemos a la tarde~ *se va con Tsukito*

Mida: eh... Esto... Quieres acompañarme al salón de musica Takeru-san? *algo sonrojada y nerviosa*

Takeru: porque debería? *voltea la mirada*

Mida: te estoy pidiendo un favor, y es solo que me acompañes al club y sepas que hago allí *sonriéndole*

Takeru: no me interesa acompañarte *siente como el brazo de ella aprieta el suyo contra su cuerpo* oye! Que haces?

Mida: me acompañaras aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras, me escuchas Takeru-san? *rápidamente lo lleva hasta el salón de musica*

Hades: de verdad Sayuri puede ser algo escalofriante

Yui: ejejeje~ *ríe suavemente*

*En el salón de música, gracias a que Takeru accedió a quedarse Mida no tuvo que bloquear las puertas y ventanas con los muebles, Takeru estaba sentado mirando a Mida en frente esperando a que hiciera algo*

Takeru: entonces, que es lo que haces en este club?

Mida: aquí es donde practico canto, hago sonar música de mi celular y canto, aunque a veces lo hago acapella. ¿Te gustaría escuchar una en particular?

Takeru: mmmmmm... Hay una que Tsukito me comentó, veamos si eres tan buena como dice mi hermano, se llamaba "Simple and Clean" creo

Mida: de acuerdo *toma su celular y busca el instrumental de la canción* listo~

~You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

~Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said no,

I don't think life is quite that simple

~When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

~Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

... Y eso es todo

Takeru: es interesante si, como siempre mi hermano tiene la razón

Mida: me alegra que te gustara

Takeru: entonces?

Mida: entonces que?

Takeru: no tienes mas canciones para mostrarme? *esquivando su mirada*

Mida: *emocionándose* Sii! Si tengo más canciones para mostrarte!

*Así sigue la tarde entre Takeru y Mida, cantaba Chop Suey, Face Fisted, Noel's Theme, What's the use of felling Blue?, Starlight, Ikanaide y Dance of the Dragon. Takeru se asustó en un momento al escucharla cantar rock, pero se veía con una sonrisa cada vez que ella cantaba, así termino la tarde y decidieron volver a sus habitaciones. Al llegar Mida a su habitación, Axel se abalanzó sobre ella y se envolvía en su cuello para que le diera cariño, miró a Takeru con una cara extrañada mientras con su cola le hacia cosquillas a ella en la cara*

Mida: pffff! Pffftfff! Axel, tu cola.. *quitándola de su cara* que pasa?

Axel: ... *mirando fijamente a Takeru*

Takeru: que le sucede a tu zorro Mida? No deja de mirarme

Mida: Axel, ven aquí *se lo quita del cuello y lo sostiene en sus brazos, acaricia su cabeza* que pasa lindo kitsune?

Axel: kii... *sigue mirando a Takeru*

Mida: bueno... Creo que debemos volver a nuestras habitaciones, ¿no?

Takeru: si.. Tienes razón... Bueno, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora *se va caminando*

Mida: nos vemos mañana~ *sonríe*

Axel: Kyam! *salta de los brazos de Mida y corre hacia Takeru, se le sube encima*

Takeru: oye! Que crees que haces?

Axel: kii~ *se le sube a su cabeza y le quita el cintillo y la amarra de su coleta* kii~

Takeru: hey! Vuelve aquí! *persiguiendo al zorro*

Mida: esta suelto... Su cabello esta suelto *susurra mientras casi babea*

Takeru: Hey tonta! Ayúdame a atrapar a Axel!

Mida: *volviendo a la realidad* ah! Si! *empieza a perseguir a su mascota* Axel! Vuelve aquí!

*Ambos persiguen al kitsune por los dormitorios, Axel sigue corriendo con las cosas de Takeru en el hocico, se encuentra con Loki y Thor y pasa entre los dos, el se pregunta que hace este animal aquí mientras Takeru y Mida corren a toda velocidad a atraparlo, Loki se tambalea por su velocidad y cae al piso. Axel sigue por los pasillos de la Academia y pasa al lado de Yui y Kayvee, ven como ellos siguen persiguiendo al kitsune hasta el final del pasillo. Finalmente Axel entras al gimnasio, Takeru cierra la puerta junto a Mida y tratan de acorralarlo, Axel trata de zafarse subiéndose a sus hombros y saltando entre ellos hasta que sube a la cabeza de Mida tapándole los ojos con su cola*

Mida: Axel! Esto no es divertido, devuélvele sus cosas a Takeru!

Takeru: *corriendo hacia ella* ahora te atrapare estúpido zorro! *se lanza para atraparlo pero Axel salta a otro lado* woah!

Mida: T-Takeru!

*Mida cierra los ojos, Takeru cae encima de ella, el peso de él encima no le molesta, pero al abrir los ojos queda sorprendida, el peliazul que amaba fervientemente le ha dado su primer beso, Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sonrojo al ver que la chica que no podía quitarse de la cabeza le había robado su primer beso. Él despego sus labios de ella, aún podía sentir el calor de ellos, la cara de ella seguía impactada tras el beso, no quería que la soltara pero no sabia sus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿que es lo que él sentía? ¿Sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos?. Takeru se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, Axel se subió a los brazos de Mida y soltó las cosas de Takeru*

Mida: *sosteniendo al kitsune, le devuelve su amarra y su cintillo* t-te devuelvo esto... Yo... Debo irme! *corre rápidamente con Axel en sus brazos*

Takeru: Mida! *mirandola escapar* porque... Siento este dolor en mi pecho? Que me sucede cuando estoy junto a ella? *siente que la puerta se abre* eh?!

Tsukito: *entra al gimnasio* Takeru, te estaba buscando

Takeru: ah, ¿para que me buscabas hermano?

Tsukito: necesito hablarte sobre el asunto del festival de la luna, vamos a la habitación

Takeru: d-de acuerdo *camina junto a Tsukito*

Tsukito: Takeru, porque tu cara esta tan roja y tu pelo tan desordenado?

Takeru: eh! N-n-no es nada!

Tsukito: de verdad? Noto que me estas mintiendo

Takeru: bueno... Es una larga historia...

*En otro lugar*

Mida: *sigue corriendo, llega a su habitación, Axel salta de sus brazos y se tumba en su cama* porque?! Porque tenia que ser ahora Axel?! Tu lo tenias planeado cierto?

Axel: kyuu~ *rasca su oreja*

Mida: realmente me gustó tu plan pero ¿porque tenia que ser ahora? No lo niego, si me gusta, y mucho pero fue muy pronto Axel! Yo quería que me robara mi primer beso cuando me dijiera que me amaba, pero no cuando le quitaras sus amarras para el pelo *ahogándose en su almohada* ¿Cómo lo haré para verlo mañana en la mañana Axel? Realmente me gusta, nos dimos nuestro primer beso y sigo sintiendo su calor encima mio... Además se veía muy bien con su cabello suelto... Ondeaba como olas al correr *apegando su cara mas a la almohada* AAAAAAAHH! Porque?!

Axel: kyu... *baja las orejas*

Mida: mi cara sigue caliente... Me iré a tomar una ducha *sale de la cama, llena el plato de comida de Axel, saca su toalla y va al baño*

Axel: kyuu! *comiendo de su plato*

*La noche pasa y ninguno de los dos podía olvidar la calidez del otro y lo suave de sus labios. A la mañana siguiente se encuentran como si nada pero no pueden mirarse fijamente y siempre están algo sonrojados, siguen entrenando cada mañana y ahora cada noche corriendo por todo el campus, algunas veces Takeru le enseña a Mida esgrima estilo japonés y Mida le enseña sus movimientos occidentales con la espada. Así pasan los días, las semanas y el mes, esta mañana esta lloviendo*

Axel: *apegándose a su pierna* kyu

Mida: no podré salir hoy Axel *mira por la ventana* tendré que quedarme aquí, y eso que me había levantado temprano *mira a Takeru corriendo* eh! Salió aún con el día así? Como no lo adivine, esto pasa en el juego, memoria de pez *sale rápidamente de la habitación para seguir a Takeru* ese tonto, como se le ocurre salir un día así? *sigue corriendo, se encuentra dentro de un área montañosa y va en subida* supuestamente aquí me lo encontrare *mira por todos lados, lo ve al otro lado del acantilado* allí esta! HEY! Takeru!

Takeru: *la ve* eh? Vino aún siendo tan débil? *mira que esta muy cerca del borde del acantilado* oye! Devuélvete! No sigas para adelante!

Mida: eh? Que me estas diciendo? *escucha un crack* eh? *la tierra empieza a quebrarse bajo de ella* no ahora, por favor! *cae del acantilado* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Takeru: Mida! *salta del acantilado y trata de agarrarla, llega un flashback del pasado de una diosa cayendo* Maldición! *la toma de la muñeca y se rompen sus grilletes*

*Deja de llover, la tierra tiembla y las nubes se disipan*

Mida: mmmm... Cálido... *abre lentamente sus ojos* meaw?

Takeru: Mida! Estas bien? *teniéndola en sus brazos*

Mida: eh! T-Takeru..? *mirándolo sorprendida* S-si.. Estoy bien..

Takeru: me alegro.. Desde ahora y siempre te protegeré *sosteniéndola la deja en el piso* puedes caminar?

Mida: si, gracias *mirando el borde del acantilado* wow! Que gran altura de la que caí

Takeru: si, lo bueno es que mis poderes divinos volvieron y pude salvarte

?: SUSSANO TOTSUKA TAKERU!

Mida: eh?! Que sucede?

*Ambos son envueltos en una brillante luz y aparecen en el hall principal de la academia, Takeru fue puesto en una prisión redonda y se aparece Zeus, por el pasillo aparecen los demás dioses para saber que sucedía*

Zeus: Sussano Totsuka Takeru, has destruido una parte del jardin por no saber controlar tus emociones, has roto tus grilletes y eso merece un castigo *vuelve a colocar los grilletes en Takeru y vuelve a su forma humana*

Takeru: Oye! Sácame de aquí! *grita mientras golpea su prisión*

Zeus: Quedaras expulsado como castigo, los demás dioses se graduaran sin ti

Loki: ooh~ entonces podemos romper nuestros grilletes, expulsarnos e irnos de aquí? Podría intentarlo

Zeus: idiota, quien dijo que los dejaría ir de aquí? Los que rompan sus grilletes serán convertidos en estatuas por toda la eternidad

Loki: EHH?!

Mida: Zeus-sama! No expulses a Takeru, solo se quitó los grilletes para salvarme a mi al caer de un acantilado

Zeus: aún así no debió habérselos quitado! *respira* De acuerdo... Sussano Totsuka Takeru quedará suspendido mientras no se retracte de sus acciones, los demás seguirán yendo a clases a excepción de él, esta es mi decisión final! *da la espalda y desaparece, suelta a Takeru de su prisión*

Mida: Takeru! *acercándose a él* Te encuentras bien?

Takeru: tsk! Algo... *se levanta, molesto*

Apolo: Take-Take! Te sientes bien?

Takeru: déjenme solo! *sale corriendo*

Yui: Takeru-san

Kayvee: *susurrándole a Mida* realmente todo esta sucediendo como el anime, aunque puede que los finales puedan ser del juego

Mida: si... Pero no dejare que me quiten a Takeru

Tsukito: Mida, necesito hablar a solas contigo

Mida: de acuerdo *se van los dos fuera del hall a los jardines*

Yui: espero que se pueda arreglar este problema

Kayvee: yo creo que si *sonríe*

*En los jardines de la academia*

Tsukito: Mida, dijiste que te habías caído de un acantilado ¿cierto? *Mida le asiente* ya veo... Es como aquella vez

Mida: eh? Aquella vez? *en su mente* flashback time!

Tsukito: cuando éramos niños, había una diosa que cuidaba de Takeru, era una diosa muy buena y amable con él, pero un día ella cayó de un acantilado y debido a que Takeru no era tan fuerte no pudo salvarla. Los demás dioses sospechaban de que él la había empujado, él les decía que era un accidente pero debido a su tosca personalidad nunca dejaron de dudar de el

Mida: que horrible debió haber sido para el... Todos dudan de ti debido a como te ven por el exterior

Tsukito: eso es lo que debía decirte pero, además de eso, todo lo que ha pasado en esta Academia ha cambiado a Takeru y creo que a ti también, los veo... distintos, tu y mi hermano se ven distintos y aún mas cuando están juntos. Al estar contigo se siente muy alegre, al contarme como se la pasa contigo siempre sonríe, hace unos pocos meses me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes, para Takeru es muy difícil guardar secretos así que me dijo que es lo que sentía

Mida: ah?! Y que es lo que siente?

Tsukito: eso deberas preguntárselo a el Mida, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir *se va*

Mida: Takeru... Te has estado comportando de forma tsundere otra vez *sonríe* debo hacer esto por ti *corre hacia el hall donde se encuentra Zeus*

*En otro lugar, Zeus y Thoth hablan en el Hall de Zeus, refiriéndose a que Takeru es muy inestable y que será mejor que lo expulse, hasta que Takeru irrumpe abriendo las puertas de golpe*

Takeru: *jadeo* yo...

Mida: *interrumpiendo* Takeru!No tienes nada de que retractarte!Zeus: que es lo que crees que haces?

Mida: Takeru no tiene que arrepentirse de nada! Solo rompió sus grilletes, eso es todo! No deberías expulsarlo debido a una situación así

Zeus: acaso osas desafiarme humana?!

Mida: supuestamente esta academia es para estudiar las emociones humanas, el deseo de salvar y proteger a alguien es una emoción muy humana, por eso no es correcto que sea expulsado! *los demás dioses aparecen tras las puertas del hall a la defensa de Takeru*

Apolo: sin Take-Take las clases ya no serian lo mismo!

Dionisio: falta algo si el no esta

Hades: estando el se siente que estamos completos

Yui: Takeru-san es muy importante para todos nosotros

Kayvee: es muy importante, y demasiado *mirando a Mida*

Mida: ves Zeus-sama! Todos están de acuerdo conmigo!

Zeus: acaso no vas a obedecer ordenes?!

Mida: *enojada* solo lo diré fuerte esta vez para que entiendas! Aprendemos de emociones humanas y vas a expulsar a Takeru por aprender lo que debía?! Aquí la única persona que no entiende a que venimos a esta academia *apuntando a Zeus* eres tu!

*Todos quedan impactados tras esta desafiante y rebelde Mida que miraba con ardientes ojos sin rechistar o moverse, hasta que Hades irrumpe el silencio*

Hades: nunca se te escapa nada, verdad Zeus? Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar

Zeus: tsk! *muy enojado* Sussano Totsuka Takeru... Podrás volver a clases y seguir estudiando para dar buenos resultados, ahora vuelvan a sus clases

Thoth: Ya lo escucharon, las clases ya van a empezar, todos vaya a su salones

Mida: yay! Lo he logrado! *se acerca a Kayvee* vencí al jefe final!

Kayvee: así se hace Mida *abrazándola* te enfrentaste al dios de los dioses griegos, pudo freírte con un rayo

Mida: oh rayos! *empieza a reírse* rayos! Ajajajajajjajaja! Mis chistes fomes otra vez!

Apolo: que le sucede a Mi-Mi?

Kayvee: uno de sus ataques de risa por chistes aburridos

Mida: *deteniéndose* oh jebus mio.. Fue demasiado... Vamos todos a clases antes que Thoth-sama nos aniquile

*todos salen caminando por el pasillo para ir a clases*

Apolo: así que ya decidiste a que club te unirás Take-Take?

Takeru: eh? Bueno yo.. Aún no entro a ninguno

Apolo: y que son todas esas actividades que realizas con Mi-Mi después de clases?

Takeru: eh?

Hades: sigues un horario en cada actividad recreativa que estas, eso ya es una actividad de club

Apolo: ya se! Estas en el club de correr!

Takeru: no, ese no es..

Dionisio: ya se, esta en el club de blandir la espada

Mida: no es eso

Tsukito: ya se, están en el "club no"...

Mida: ese no es Tsukito!

Hades: no creo que haya un "club no" Tsukito

Apolo: podríamos crear uno!

Mida: jejejeje *riendo*

Takeru: hey.. Gracias por haberme defendido ante Zeus, de verdad te luciste *sonríe*

Mida: no hay de que, es lo que quería hacer ya que eres alguien importante para mi

Takeru: *se sonroja, susurra* para mi también lo eres

Mida: *susurra, sonrojándose* de verdad?

Takeru: *algo avergonzado, susurra* s-si... H-hey... Quiero que te encuentres conmigo esta noche, en los jardines anteriores al portón de la academia *se va muy sonrojado*

Mida: eh? *procesando* EH?!

Apolo: que sucede Mi-Mi? Tu cara esta muy roja

Dionisio: además te veías muy cerca junto a Takeru-san, ¿acaso un secreto de amor?

Mida: n-n-no! Claro que no! Esto... Debo irme! *sale corriendo al salón de clases*

Dionisio: si que es rápida~

Apolo: me pregunto de que estaría hablando Take-Take con Mi-Mi? *pensativo*

*Las clases pasan, al igual que la tarde, ya es de noche y Mida sale con su ropa normal, unos jeans burdeo con una blusa escocesa azul y sus zapatillas grises, su alborotado y esponjoso pelo estaba suelto y tenia una pinza con una flor en el costado izquierdo de su pelo, no tenia maquillaje puesto pero se pinto los labios de rojo, va hacia los jardines antes de la salida de la academia, el sol ya se escondió y no ve a Takeru cerca*

Mida: para que me habrá llamado? Ya es tarde y no lo veo en ninguna parte *mete sus dedos entre su pelo* para que me querrá aquí... *escucha pasos* eh!

Takeru: *mirándola, sonrojándose* Mida... H-hola...

Mida: H-hola Takeru... *algo nerviosa* A-así que, que quieres hacer?

Takeru: etto... Q-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar en especial... *toma su mano y camina*

Mida: eh! *sonrojándose mucho* a-a donde me llevas?

Takeru: a un lugar especial *sigue caminando ocultando su sonrojo*

*Ambos siguen caminando por los jardines, llegan a un gran cerezo en flor, hay un poco de viento y caen pétalos rosados en sus hombros y en el pelo de Mida*

Takeru: este es el lugar que quería mostrarte

Mida: que lindo~ son tan hermosos los cerezos en flor

Takeru: Encontré este lugar perfecto para que..

Mida: rayos, mi pelo es imán de cosas *tratando de quitarse los pétalos de encima*

Takeru: *sonríe* hey, te estas desordenando aún mas, déjame ayudarte *se acerca a ella y le quita con cuidado los pétalos de encima* dime... Te has sentido extraña últimamente?

Mida: e-en que sentido extraña? *sonrojándose mas*

Takeru: no lo entiendo bien, extraño en el sentido de no poder quitarte a alguien de la cabeza, sentirte nervioso con su presencia, y sentir dolor en el pecho cuando algo malo sucede...

Mida: s-s-si, me ha sucedido *evadiendo la mirada, sonrojada*

Takeru: ah... De acuerdo... Entonces... Que es lo que sientes por mi Mida?

Mida: eh! Porque la pregunta tan directa? *escondiendo su cara con su pelo*

Takeru: es porque quiero saber que sientes por mi tonta! Porque cada vez que estoy contigo siento algo extraño, mi cabeza parece que arde, mi corazón late con fuerza y... *sonrojándose* desde aquel incidente en el gimnasio esto va creciendo... No se si es mutuo pero me gust...

Mida: *pone sus manos en las mejillas de Takeru, lo acerca a ella y lo besa*

Takeru: *muy sorprendido y sonrojado sigue su beso, pone sus manos en su cintura apegándola a el*

Mida: *se separa de el un momento* tu te robaste mi primer beso, por lo que yo cobrare el segundo *sonríe tiernamente*

Takeru: *sonrojado* tonta.. Yo debía dar el primer paso.. *voltea la mirada avergonzado*

Mida: porque seria eso?

Takeru: *rascando su mejilla* había leído que si un chico quería confesar su amor tenia que hacerlo bajo un cerezo cuando fuera de noche

Mida: *sonríe* ternura~

Takeru: grrr~ no digas tonterías *sosteniéndola de la cintura la apega más a él* Me gustas Mida *sonrojándose*

Mida: *teniendo las manos tras el cuello de Takeru, acaricia su pelo* tu también a mi Takeru *sonríe sonrojada* ahora yo te robo o tu me robas?

Takeru: eh? De que hablas?

Mida: *lo besa nuevamente* de esto *sonríe maliciosamente*

Takeru: hey~ *la toma en sus brazos* tramposa *la besa* Te quiero *sonriéndole sonrojado*

Mida: Te quiero *sonriéndole sonrojada*

*Después de que ambos se confesaran, salen caminando por los jardines tomados de la mano para volver a sus dormitorios, detrás de un pilar se encuentran dos personas observándolos*

Kayvee: finalmente Mida hizo su sueño realidad

Yui: me siento muy feliz por Mida, siempre la vi llevándose bien con Takeru y Tsukito *sonríe* me alegro por ambos

Kayvee: *en su mente* cumpliste tu sueño Mida, ahora es mi turno!

Hola a todos lectores del fic!

Lamento la gran tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, pero lo bueno es que es el más largo que he escrito :D

Me emocioné mucho escribiendo este cap, y Takeru es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Kamigami no Asobi, en este próximo cap tendremos la versión de Kayvee con Loki.

Espero que le hayan gustado este capítulo!

Dejen review por favor!


End file.
